They Shot Me Down But I Won't Fall
by beauboss
Summary: Beca was in the army and fought in a war till she got shot in her leg and her dad wanted her to come home. As she was still recovering her dad forced her to go to Barden to follow some classes. Beca hates being home but then she meets Chloe. A beautiful red head who she thinks is really pushy and annoying at first... But what happens if her feelings change?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beca's POV.

I opened my eyes and groaned. I covered my eyes with my hand. My hand felt heavy. I looked at it and saw an IV. "Shit..." _Not again._

"Don't curse..." I heard the familiar serious voice.

"Sorry sir..." I mumbled wincing as I touched the painful bump on my head.

"So how are you feeling soldier?" My commander asked as I looked up at him. He wasn't wearing his uniform which meant that I wasn't in our camp…

"Fucked up..." I grumbled looking around the room. I was in the hospital, as I had expected. I was the only one in the room and there were postcards and flowers that filled up most of the tables.

"Sorry..." It smelled like sick people. It made me feel sick. "What happened sir? How are my men?" Commandant Johnson sighed. He leaned against my bed looking away from me. I knew I was about to hear bad news... "How many...?" I asked in a breath.

"All of them... Except for Jesse..." I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I smiled a little. Jesse, unbreakable Jesse... "What happened?" I opened my eyes and looked at my commandant. He looked so tough and hard but he was a really good guy. He had trained me, pushed me to my limits and across them.

"You guys were on patrol." Then I remembered getting ready and having a conversation with Swanson...

 _"Hey Mitchell!"_

 _"What is it Swanson?" I asked as I walked through the camp. I heard him run up to me and then found him walking next to me._

 _"How are you and Nick?" I kept walking without answering his question. "Beca?"_

 _"It's Mitchell for you..." I said sternly, not looking at him as I answered, which was rude I knew that but I had to hold up my solemn image so that the other soldiers would respect me. Not that I needed to act tough to get their respect… Ever since the first moment I got to our camp my men had respected me. They listened to me and saw me as their leader. Not bad for a 5 ft 2 tall woman right?_

 _"Fine, Mitchell?" I sighed and stopped walking as I looked at him._

 _"We're fine Jesse."_

 _"It's Swanson..." He had this stupid smirk on his face which made me want to punch him. "So what are we doing today?" he asked clapping his hands together as we continued walking._

 _"_ WE _are doing nothing today. Me and my men are going on patrol close to the enemy. I want you to stay here..." I walked into my tent and grabbed my stuff for the patrol._

 _"Oh come on! I want to come!" Jesse whined._

 _"No Swanson. You're staying here today."_

 _"Why?" I pushed him against the side of my tent my arm against his chest and held out my fist to punch him._

 _"Because I say so. Is that understood?" I hissed._

 _"Yes." He mumbled turning his gaze away from me._

 _"Yes what?"_

 _"Yes commandant Mitchell." I sighed and let go of him and continued grabbing my stuff._

 _"I'm still coming. You're not my mom." He stated stubbornly. God I was going to punch that kid in the face some time soon._

 _"Thank god I'm not..." I grumbled as I swung my back pack over my shoulder. "Do whatever you want Swanson, but don't say I didn't warn you." I said as I left my tent. I heard a victory shout and shook my head laughing._

"How is Swanson?"

"He's okay no serious injuries." I nodded. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain ran down my leg.

"What the?!" I winced as I pulled away the covers. I found my leg in some kind of case. "What the f*ck happened to my leg?!" I asked as I tried to remove the case.

"Mitchell!" He grabbed my hand. "You got shot in your leg." He sighed and let go of my arm when he was sure I wouldn't touch my case again. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't remember getting shot in my leg.

"You got shot just above your knee so you're lucky."

"If you can call it lucky..." I mumbled. "When can I go back?" I asked serious. Now he looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I furrowed my brows irritated.

"Your dad doesn't allow you to go on another mission..."

"So?"

"So you're going home when the hospital lets you go." The commandant stood up and walked to the door without saying another word.

"What am I going to do at home?!"

"He signed you up for some classes..." I sighed. He turned around again walking away.

"Wait!" I called after him before he could leave the room. "Say it..." I said through my gritted teeth

"Say what?" He looked confused but he knew what I meant. He had avoid the subject the moment I woke up. "Say it... Please... Say he's dead..." I heard him sigh and he moved back to my bed again. He lay his hand on my shoulder and looked hurt...

"I am really sorry Beca..." I nodded and swallowed my tears.

"It's okay... We weren't even a real couple..." I whispered, a lump in my throat as I tried to hold back a sob.

"I'll be back soon." I just nodded. "I'm sorry Beca for everything that has happened to you... You have been one of my best commanders so far."

"Thank you sir. Could I have moment alone now sir. Please..." I begged my voice sounded smaller than I wanted it to sound. He nodded and gave my shoulder a short squeeze before he left my room. Then I was alone.

"You're not going to cry Mitchell!" I ordered myself, the same way I had always encouraged my men to stay strong in or after battle. "The crying is over! You are not crying!" I tried to convince myself...

"I shouldn't have taken him on patrol... I am so sorry Nick..." I whispered as the tears started to roll and I just let them. "I'm so sorry..." I said and I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beca's POV

"Ready for college Becs?" Jesse exclaimed excited. We had been in the car for the past 3 hours now and I didn't think I could stay in there any longer.

"It's still Mitchell for you and no because I can't believe you're coming too?!" I sat in the front seat next to my dad because I couldn't bent my knee with that stupid case. It had been a month since I'd been shot and I was barely able to walk. I walked with a crutch and I had to keep my leg straight to walk. I looked like an idiot...

"Hey we're not in the army anymore Beca." I turned around in my seat, as far as that was possible with my leg, to face him. He gave me a dorky grin to which I responded with a glare.

"Just call me Mitchell because when we're back in the war you'll have to..." I heard my dad sigh. "What?" I asked as I sat normal again.

"I'm not letting you go back Beca..." he mumbled glancing me as the traffic light turned red.

"Well I can make those choices by my own now, thank you very much..." I grumbled as I looked outside my window. My dad just shook his head as he turned up the volume of the radio.

"Here it is." My dad said excited as he stopped in front of a big house. Jesse jumped out of the car and opened my door as he held out his hand to help me. I slapped his hand away and climbed out of the car by myself.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" He complained as he grabbed our bags.

"Swanson give me my bag..." I chided as he walked away.

"I'll carry it for you no problem..."

"Give it to me." I ordered but he didn't listen, as usual.

"Come and get it!" He ran to the door and gave me that goofy smirk.

"Asshole..." I mumbled as I walked his way. Every one stared at me as I slowly made my way to the door. He held out his hand again to help me with the small stairs in front of the door.

"Stop it Swanson." I grumbled trying to push him away but almost losing my balance. A shot of pain went through my knee and I hissed.

"Stop being so stubborn Mitchell." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. He looked at the note my dad had given me to find my room and guided me through the house. When we got to my room he knocked before I could stop him. A big blond girl opened the door.

"Hey! You must be Beca!" She said with an Australian accent holding out her hand to Jesse.

"Uh no I'm Jesse this is Beca." He pointed at me and I gave her a small wave.

"Hm well that's too bad for you sir. I'm Fat Amy." She shook his hand and let us in. I looked around and saw two beds and two desks that was all. Jesse threw my bags on my bed.

"Be careful with that!" I exclaimed pushing him aside as I walked up to the bed.

"Sorry... Is your laptop in there...?" He asked on a guilty tone.

"Yes! Next time be more careful with my stuff!"

"Sorry..." I cleared my throat quirking a brow at him.

"Sorry Mitchell." He sighed.

"Okay, thank you for carrying my stuff, which was unnecessary, go find your own room now..."

"Are you sure? Maybe-"

"Leave Swanson."

"Fine. We're not in the army anymore Mitchell! We're in college! For once try to act like you have feelings!" He yelled before he left the room. I sighed and started unpacking my stuff ignoring him slamming the door as he left.

"Wow!" I heard Fat Amy. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I looked up and shook my head heavily. "What?! No! No way." I opened my laptop bag and was glad to see it was still okay.

"Wow sorry." I looked at her and let out a breath.

"No I am sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you." I said with a normal voice.

"I'm Fat Amy, if you didn't hear it when I introduced myself."

"Beca." I shook her hand. "Fat Amy? Why the Fat part?" Fat Amy laughed.

"Have you seen me?" I looked at her again and nodded. "And if I don't use the 'Fat' part twig bitches will..." I nodded again. "So where you from?" she asked as she sat down on the bed opposite of mine.

"Somewhere far away..."

"Oh okay..." There was an awkward silence in the room as I made my Dj stuff ready. "Wow that's awesome!" I flinched at the sudden sound but quickly relaxed mentally kicking myself for responding this way. "Don't touch it." I said as her hand reached out.

"Are you a Dj?" she asked as she hastily pulled her hand away.

"That's none of your business."

"What happened to your leg?" She asked without hesitating. Didn't she know anything about giving people some privacy and some space?

"I got shot..." I said simply, rumbling through my bags.

"Wow!"

"Yeah well it isn't as awesome as you think..."

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts?!" I snapped irritated.

"Wow sorry missy." I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Sorry. Yes it hurts... A lot..." Fat Amy just nodded. She sat on her bed and started to talk about herself. I laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going to the activities fair are you coming with me?"

"The what?" I frowned as I sat up.

"Oh just come with me!" She pulled me out of my bed and gave me my crutch. I followed her through campus as I looked around. We walked towards a place full of stalls. Then I spotted Jesse talking to a group of guys. He looked my way and quickly walked towards us.

"Never expected to see you here!" He laughed nudging me with his shoulder.

"Well I didn't really have a choice..." I mumbled as I tilted my head in Fat Amy's way as she was talking to some boys.

"Oh, well she's busy, shall I walk with you?"

"I don't care..." I grumbled moving away from him. But he did care so he joined me. Jesse told me all about his roommate and some lame acapella boy group as we walked along the stalls.

* * *

 **A/N I wrote this story sometime ago, so sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors or if the story isn't that well written. Still hope you guys'll enjoy it :) here's the next chapter! please let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How about her?" Chloe asked Aubrey as she pointed at a petite brunette. Her knee was in some kind of brace and she walked with a crutch. There was something about her that made Chloe want to know her better, something mysterious.

"The one with the black tank top and the camouflage printed jeans. No thank you..." Aubrey sighed. Why did no one wanted to join the Bellas? They had been outside the whole morning and no one was interested in them... Not even bologna Barb.

"But maybe she's good?" Chloe tried optimistically . She really wanted to talk to this mysterious brunette.

"Yes maybe but she doesn't look like a Bella..." Aubrey huffed eyeing the brunette again. She knew why her best friend wanted to talk to her, she was her type.

"Oh shut up about that I'm going to talk to her." Chloe walked towards the brunette as she held out a flyer. "Hey I'm Chloe, are you interested in joining the Bellas?" She asked on a bubbly tone.

"Who?" The brunette asked as she frowned.

"Come with me." Chloe smiled tilting her head towards their stall. The brunette shrugged and followed her to the stall as Aubrey gave her a disapproving look. Chloe started to talk about the Bellas but Beca didn't really listen since she wasn't really interested.

"Sorry I don't even sing..." she said apologetically, mostly towards the ginger since the blonde was glaring at her.

"Please..." Chloe asked with begging eyes.

"Sorry." Beca turned around and walked away.

"She isn't suitable in the group Chloe let it go." Aubrey said as she continued what she was doing. Chloe wasn't going to give up on this girl... She had something shadowy and mysterious and Chloe wanted to find out more about her... Starting with trying to find out what her name was…

"So seen any cute guys?" Fat Amy asked as they were back in their room again.

"No. I'm not interested in boys..." Beca was putting her clothes in her closet as Fat Amy lay on her bed.

"Are you a lesbian?" Amy asked bluntly making Beca look up. Beca looked surprised at Amy.

"I'm not a lesbian, I had a boyfriend." Beca walked over to her bag to grab another pile of clothes.

"Where is he now?" Beca stopped walking and stared at her clothes.

"I don't know..." She mumbled. She didn't want Amy to feel sorry for her, not more than she already felt sorry for her.

"Oh... Well I got some numbers and an invitation to a party tonight. You want to come with me?"

"No thank you." Beca didn't like parties or things with a lot of people.

"Please! I don't want to go alone... Please." The blonde begged pouting at the brunette.

"No Amy." Beca said sternly. "And don't pout, you look weird…"

"I will do your laundry for the whole week" Amy stated not giving up that easily. Beca raised an eyebrow and looked at Amy.

"The whole week?" She repeated. Fat Amy nodded. "Hm... Okay but if it's boring I'm gone!"

"Yes! And sure just stay in the beginning and then you're free to go." Beca nodded and grabbed a towel.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay have fun!"

"Uh thanks, and don't touch my stuff!"

"I won't, I won't." Beca nodded and left the room.

When she walked into the showers she was humming titanium. She walked into a shower and closed the curtains. She took her clothes off and sighed. Now the hardest part... removing her case. She hated it to see her leg covered in bruises and stitches. She took a deep breath and opened the case. She gently took it off and laid it on the ground. Her leg looked terrible. Carefully she let her fingers touch the wounds. She gasped when she turned around to the shower and her leg moved a little. With one hand she kept her balance as she rested on her good leg. She turned on the shower and continued the humming.

"Aha you can s-" Before Chloe knew it she was pushed against the wall with a hand on her throat and a fist ready to punch her. With big shocked eyes she looked at Beca who had a dangerous look on her face. When Beca saw it was the red head from the singing thing she quickly let her go. "What was that?!" The redhead yelled as she rubbed her neck.

"I am sorry..." Beca mumbled ashamed looking away from the girl.

"Yeah you should be! You could've killed me! Why did you do that?!" Chloe was still shocked of what had happened. She wanted to surprise the girl because she heard a beautiful voice coming from her shower and then she saw it was the brunette she saw that afternoon.

"It was a responding... I didn't mean to attack you... I can't help it sorry."

"You can't help it? You call that an excuse?!" Beca nodded. Then she realized she was naked and turned red. She grabbed her towel and wrapped around her body. Chloe sighed.

"You should really join the Bellas! Your voice is amazing! What's your name?" Chloe asked on her normal bubbly tone again.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I want to get to know you. I'm Chloe."

"Mitchell."

"Your name is Mitchell?" Chloe frowned.

"No my name is Beca but they call me Mitchell."

"Why?" Chloe didn't understand. Why would you call someone Mitchell?

"That's what they do in the army. Can I finish my shower now please?" Beca asked irritated.

"You were in the army?" Beca sighed and nodded.

"I was. Please leave." Chloe saw Beca's leg and gasped.

"What happened to your leg?!"

"Nothing. Can I please finish my shower now?!" Beca asked almost pleading her. She really didn't want to talk about it, like being naked in front of a stranger wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Tell me what happened." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to leave till she had her answer.

"Fine I'm just gonna finish my shower you can stay but I'm not telling you." Beca turned her back to Chloe and put her towel away. She turned on the shower and continued her shower. Chloe couldn't help it but looked at Beca's body. After Beca had washed her hair and body she had to clean her leg... Chloe was still staring at her and it started to irritate her. "I am not going to tell so you can leave." She mumbled.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business." Beca grumbled glancing at Chloe who was still standing behind her. She bit her lip as she cleaned her stitches.

"Ugh fine" Chloe groaned throwing up her hands, "but please consider joining the Bellas. We really need voices like you."

"As I said I'm not joining some lame a capella thing..."

"It's not lame!"

"Yeah whatever." Chloe sighed, she gave up. Maybe Beca wasn't as interesting as she thought she was. So far she was just an ass. As Chloe left her shower Beca closed the curtains again and sighed. That red head really worked on her nerves... She quickly finished her shower and changed into her clothes and put on the case again. She grabbed her stuff and walked back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why did I agree with this?!" Beca groaned as she took a sip of her drink. Fat Amy had brought her to this party and now she was off dancing with some guys. Beca looked around. It was a normal college party with drinks, music and kissing people. Beca sighed. Her leg started to hurt and she forgot her medicines. She tried to find Amy to say she's was heading back but she couldn't find her and just left.

"Hey Mitchell!" She heard a drunken voice behind her. She turned around and saw Chloe coming her way.

"Great..." Beca sighed.

"I had to call you Mitchell right?" Chloe laughed as she was closer to Beca.

"Yes."

"Where are you going?" She asked as she swung her arm around Beca.

"I'm going back to my room." Beca said as she stepped away from Chloe and pushed her arm away. "Why?!" Chloe's face was close to Beca's and Beca noticed she smelled like strawberry. Chloe looked into her eyes and Beca noticed her eyes were bright blue, the kind of blue you don't see very often.

"My leg hurts..."

"That's a bad excuse... But I'll walk you home." She linked her arm with Beca and pulled her in the right direction.

"No just go back to the party. Go have fun." Beca unlinked her arm.

"You don't like it when I touch it do you?" Chloe grinned as she laid her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Uh not really." She stepped away from Chloe's hand again. Chloe laughed.

"I'm not sick or something..."

"I know."

"Why do you look so serious all the time?! It's weird..." Chloe giggled. Beca sighed.

"I'll bring you home instead of you bringing me home."

"N-no! I can walk on by myself..." Chloe tried to walk away from Beca but tripped. Beca grabbed her waist so she wouldn't fall on the ground and pulled her back on her feet.

"Wow you're fast!" Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and smiled. "Your eyes are pretty." She mumbled as she leaned a little closer to Beca. Beca held her from falling again and cleared her throat.

"Uh thank you." She frowned as she placed a hand on Chloe's arm to make sure she didn't fall again.

"Is that what you learn in the army?"

"What?" Beca held Chloe's arm as they walked home to keep her from falling. Holding a drunken girl and walking with a crutch was a hard as it sounded…

"Being all serious and boring..." Beca scoffed softly shaking her head. "Hey! You can laugh!" Chloe looked at Beca. Beca quickly looked serious again.

"Where do you live?"

"Uh I don't remember..." Beca sighed. The redhead was definitely working on her nerves. But somehow she also didn't want to just leave her like that, which she had normally done.

"Great..."

"Wait! I recognize this street! If you go left we're there!" Beca nodded and pulled Chloe to her house. She placed Chloe in front of the door and let go of her. Chloe grabbed her keys but her hands shook too much to open the door.

"Oh come here!" Beca said impatiently as she took her keys and opened the door. Chloe was leaning against the door and fell because the door suddenly opened. Chloe fell on the ground and giggled. Then her blond friend ran to Chloe and looked shocked at Beca. "She uh she asked me to walk her home..." The blonde just nodded and helped her friend up.

"Thanks from Chloe." The blonde said trying to keep Chloe on her feet. "God Chloe stand still please" she groaned as she redhead swung her arms around her neck. Beca nodded and the door was shut in front of her face. Beca shook her head and walked home. At her dorm she took her medicines and went to sleep. Late that night she heard Amy coming home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beca's POV

"Green, Chapman you ready?"

"Yes Mitchell." I nodded.

"Go go go!" They ran to the next place where they could hide.

"Are you ready?" I heard the soft voice of Nick. I looked at him and nodded. He cupped my cheek with his hand looking into my eyes with his big hazel eyes and kissed me. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my skin when he rested his forehead against mine.

"Let's do this." He whispered pulling away from me caressing my cheek one more time. As he ran to the next place I heard gun shots. Before I could warn him I saw him falling to the ground shouting in pain.

"NO!" I shouted his name but it was too late. I ran to him but then I got shot in my leg. Crying I tried to reach him but then everything went black...

"NO!" I yelled as I woke up heavily breathing and quickly sat up. I laid my hand on my chest as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"You okay?" I heard the sleepy voice of Amy.

"Uh yeah I'm fine..." I whispered near tears trying to catch my breath Amy turned on the light on her night stand and looked concerned. "I-I am fine..." I said again.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. I stood up and looked for my crutch. "Here." Amy handed me my crutch and I smiled thankfully at her. I grabbed my jacket and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back just going for a walk..."

"Okay don't complain when I'm a sleep when you're back..." she muttered turning off her light.

"I won't." I closed the door behind me and left the house for some fresh air. As I walked outside I stopped for a moment and leaned against a small wall. I sighed and looked at the stars. Suddenly I heard footsteps from behind me. Before it could grab me I grabbed his arm and turned it in his back as I laid my free arm around his neck.

"I notice you didn't lose your strength in the hospital..."

"Dammit Jesse! I could've killed you!" I let go of him and looked angry at him.

"But you didn't because you love me." He grinned.

"You know some day I'm going to punch that smirk off your face mister..." I grumbled as he stood next to me. There was a moment of silence as we stood next to each other.

"Had a bad dream again huh?" I nodded as I stared at the ground. "You want to talk about it?"

"No. It's none of your business."

"You say that a lot you know. Try to make it my business so I can help you Beca..."

"Why are you awake?" I asked to change the subject.

"Couldn't sleep... I needed some fresh air." He shrugged. "Looking good by the way Mitchell..." He laughed. Then I realized I only wore my hot pants and my jacket. Thank god it was dark because Jesse would've laughed even harder when he had seen the colour of my cheeks...

"I should get back in side..." I mumbled as I pushed myself off the wall.

"Yeah should I walk you home?"

"No." Jesse sighed.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow, try to get some sleep. Goodnight Beca."

"Goodnight Swanson" I turned away from him and walked back to my dorm. When I came back Amy was already a sleep again. I laid my crutch underneath my bed and threw my jacket on the ground. With a sighed I fell on my bed. I got comfortable and quickly drifted off to sleep. Hoping the dreams would stay away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Mitchell wake up!" Jesse bounced on the door. "5 minutes till your class!" He opened the door and found Beca sleeping. "Wake up!" He pulled away her covers.

"Wow!" Beca yelled as she did some Kung Fu kick and ended up on the ground. "Ouch! Asshole!" Beca groaned as she sat up glaring angry at Jesse.

"Yeah I love you too." He chuckled as he helped her up.

"WHAT are you doing here?!" Beca quickly grabbed a hoodie and put her hair in a bun.

"We have class remember?"

"Oh yeah... I'm not going." Beca sighed as she laid down again. She laid on her side and pulled the covers over her head. "Go away please." She groaned.

"Fine. Fine! Just throw away your future!" Jesse exclaimed throwing his hands up frustrated by the brunette's stubbornness.

"Oh you're such a drama queen!" Beca laughed sarcastically as she pushed away the covers a little to look at Jesse. He rolled his eyes and left the room. Beca sniggered and shook her head as she went back to sleep again.

As Beca was walking around campus she got a coffee. She sat under a tree as she was enjoying her coffee.

"Hey. Please don't attack me..." She heard a familiar bubbly voice. She looked up and saw Chloe.

"Uh hi. Can I help you?" Chloe sat down next to Beca. Beca moved a little so Chloe wouldn't sit that close.

"Wow you really don't like touching, do you?" Beca shook her head briefly and took a sip of her coffee. "So ... What's up?" Beca shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much" The petite brunette answered shortly. Chloe bobbed her head as an awkward silence followed.

"You should ask me how I'm doing you know..." Chloe said to break the silence.

"I know..." Beca mumbled as she studied her bracelets around wrist. She wasn't in the mood for some small talk with a girl she had brought home drunk the day before.

"You're so unsocial..." Chloe murmured glancing at Beca who looked like she was studying her coffee. "Are you sure about not joining the Bellas?" Beca nodded.

"A hundred percent sure. "

"Okay... Well I'm going now. Bye it was, uh, a pleasure to talk to you..." Chloe stood up.

"Yeah bye." Chloe turned around and walked away. "Why is she so annoying?!" Beca mumbled. Then she saw a phone next the her. "Hey! You forgot your pho- she's gone... Great!" Beca grabbed the phone and stood up. She looked around searching for the red head but she didn't see her. "Oh this is just great..." As Beca put the phone in her pocket she found a paper. She got it out of her pocket and saw it was the flyer she'd gotten from Chloe about the a capella stuff. There was an address on it. "Oh thank god!"

Beca knocked on the door of the auditorium. No one answered her. She knocked again. When she was about to knock for the third time a blonde opened the door. It was the same girl who lived with Chloe.

"Can I help you?" She asked on an irritated tone.

"Uh yeah is Chloe here?"

"Why?" the blonde snapped. _Why was she so harsh?!_

"I found her phone, is she here or not?" Beca showed the blonde the phone.

"No she isn't."

"Oh okay, could you give it to her?"

"I am busy. Bring it her yourself." She was even more annoying than the redhead. Beca sighed.

"Where can I find her?" She tried to stay polite but boy did the blonde make it hard.

"At the stables not far away from campus" she shrugged.

"The stables?!" Great, Beca thought.

"Yes the stables, she's there. Bye."

"Bu-" The blonde closed the door. "Bitch..." Beca mumbled.

"I heard that!" Beca groaned and left to the stables to bring the annoying redhead her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello?" Beca walked through the stables but there was nobody there. She was about to give up when she spotted someone riding. She quickly walked over to the place she was riding and was relieved to see it was Chloe. Beca rested with her arms on the fence as she watched Chloe jump the course with her horse.

"You're not that bad." Chloe looked up and saw Beca.

"Hey? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised making her way over to the brunette.

"Bringing your phone back." Beca handed her, her phone as Chloe stood next to her horse.

"Thanks! I thought someone'd stolen it..." Beca stroked the horse. "He's fast." Chloe smiled. Beca just nodded. "You don't say much do you?"

"Not necessary" Beca mumbled without looking away from the horse. Chloe fought the urge to role her eyes at her but let it go since it was thankful that she'd come to her to bring back her phone. She let the horse to the end of the fence and moved towards the stables as Beca followed her.

"So what do you think of Barden so far?" Chloe asked as they walked through the stables.

"I don't know, it wasn't my choice to come here and I'm leaving as soon as possible..." Beca stated simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh... Why?" Chloe felt a little disappointed the brunette had something interesting and she wanted to get to know her better..

"Because I'm going back to the army as soon as I can walk as a normal human being..." Chloe nodded and handed the horse over to a man who brought him to his stable.

"Too bad you're leaving I thought that, maybe we can grab a drink sometime?" Beca frowned.

"A drink?"

"Yeah to get to know each other." Chloe explained with a smile.

"I'm really busy..." Beca lied.

"Well you're here during your classes..." Chloe smirked and her smile widened when she saw Beca's face fall. Shit... Beca thought.

"Who's your friend Chlo?" A young man walked towards us.

"This is Beca." Chloe smiled at the guy. Boyfriend, Beca thought.

"Hi Beca, I'm Jason." He held out his hand but Beca just nodded at him. "Is she here to work?"

"No." Beca said before Chloe could.

"Oh no experience with horses?" The dark blonde man asked giving her a bright smile. Beca shook her head in denial.

"Enough experience but I just came to give Chloe her phone. I'm leaving now."

"Oh but if you have experience why don't you consider it?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "Yeah we could really use some help! Can you ride?"

"Jason she said she-" Chloe tried awkwardly trying to get rid of him.

"Yes I can ride. It has been a while but I think I can still ride but not at the moment..." Beca interrupted her.

"Are you interested?" Beca shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll think about it. I have to go. Bye."

Without waiting for an answer Beca turned around and walked away.

"Is she your girlfriend or something? Because if she is, she is really rude." Jason said as he looked at Chloe.

"She's not my girlfriend! She had a rough time I think... I'm still figuring it out..." Jason nodded.

"Try to convince her to work here... We really need people."

"I'll try." Jason nodded and walked away to finish his work. Chloe grabbed her stuff and went home to take a shower. All she thought about was the mysterious brunette.

After Beca got back to Barden she went to Jesse's room and found him watching a movie.

"So she annoys you because she's being nice?" He asked confused. Beca had told him about Chloe and how annoying she thought she was, well not just told as in spoke calmly, no she was practically raging.

"No, but I don't know... She asked me if we could grab drink sometime to get to know each other?! I don't even know her?!" Beca exclaimed running her hands through her hair. She didn't understand how the bubbly redhead could get to her like this.

"Yeah that's why she wants to get a drink with you so you get to know each other..." Jesse mumbled. He really didn't understand his friend. Someone was being nice to her and she pushed her away? "Maybe you should give her a change Becs?" he said simply earning a dead glare from the petit, yet terrifying brunette.

"She just wants me to join those Bellas that's all..." Beca sighed and stood up. Jesse didn't understand her.

"And what if she really wants to get to know you? Not everyone is nice to you because they want something... There not always like..." Jesse stopped talking.

"Say it Jesse. I know it's not true! Nick didn't pretend he loved me!"

"Beca please I didn't meant to-" Jesse stumbled but he was interrupted by Beca again.

"No Jesse! You keep saying bad things about Nick! He wasn't perfect but he was the only one I could trust! He was the only one who didn't want me to change..."

"Beca you know I didn't mean to say that..." Jesse mumbled looking like a hurt puppy. Beca groaned in frustration.

"Just shut up Swanson. I loved Nick okay? He was the only important person in my life! And now he's dead! I'm done with the hurt." Beca bit her lip to stop her tears and left the room. As she walked through the hall she walked in to someone.

"Sorry."

"Beca? Are you okay?" She heard Chloe.

"Great..." She groaned. Sheurned around so she faced Chloe.

"Are you crying?" Chloe asked concerned trying to read the brunette.

"No. I'm fine okay? Just leave me alone!" Beca turned around and quickly walked away. Chloe sighed and continued her way through the hall. Beca had to be really hurt in the past... She thought.

* * *

 **A/N thank you all so much for following my story and leaving a review! Again sorry for any grammatical or word errors but English isn't my first language... Again thank you so much for reading this :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dad!" Beca opened the door of her dads office and walked in.

"Oh hello Beca. What's up doc?"

"Okay never ever say that again! I need some money..." Dr Mitchell sighed.

"Come on dad... I have to buy groceries and stuff..." Her dad stood up and walked over to his daughter who stood in the doorway.

"And stuff?" He crossed his arms over his chest looking down at her. Beca looked at the ground.

"Yeah stuff..." She mumbled.

"Beca I'm not financing your Dj stuff! You know that! If you want to buy those things you'll have to work for it."

"How dad? How?! Have you seen my leg?! It has been a month! A month! I can't even walk without being in pain!" Beca yelled frustrated staring him straight in the eyes hurt playing in her eyes..

"Beca..." Dr Mitchell exhaled reaching out for Beca but she stepped away from him stubbornly.

"No, you know never mind just give me a few dollars to go to Taco Bell." Her dad grabbed some money and gave it to Beca.

"This is for food, not junk food, food... And I know your leg is bothering you but try to find a job you can do without using your leg too much..." Beca sighed and looked at her father.

"A job at the stables was offered to me..." She mumbled looking at her feet again.

"I think that's too much for you Beca..."

"I'm going to ask them if I can work there..." Beca turned around and walked away.

"Beca?!"

"Thanks for the money dad!" Beca yelled as she waved with the dollars in her hand. Her dad sighed heavily rubbing his temples with his index fingers tiredly.

"You want the job?!" Chloe asked with raised eyebrows sounding very excited.

"Uh yeah I need money..." Chloe nodded and handed Beca some papers to fill in. "When can I start?" Beca asked as she looked at the papers.

"After you filled them in." Chloe said with a smile as she made a cup of coffee.

"Today?"

"Yeah why not? You have experience right?" Beca nodded as she took the pen Chloe gave her. "You can ride?"

"Yes but not now... " Beca mumbled as she filled in her name. "Not now?" Chloe asked confused. "My leg..."

"Oh right..." Chloe said as her cheeks flushed red.

"But I can clean stables and I can fix that broken fence." Chloe turned even more red, she kept forgetting about the fence. Beca grinned when she saw Chloe's red cheeks.

"What are you laughing at?" Beca quickly stopped grinning.

"Nothing miss Beale." She said politely again.

"Miss Beale?"

"Yeah you're my boss now." Beca looked at Chloe again and gave her the papers. "I'll start with that fence." Beca turned around and left the room. Chloe looked at her as she left the room. Then Jason came in.

"You did it! Well done Chloe! I think she will be really helpful." He had a big smile on his face.

"Uh yeah, I hope so..." Chloe mumbled as she stored the papers in a drawer in her desk.

"Where was she going?"

"She's fixing the broken fence..."

"I thought you'd do that?" Jason frowned as he made a cup of coffee. Chloe remained silent. "Well you should start training it looks like it's going to rain..." Jason grabbed his mock with coffee and left the room again. Chloe quickly got her stuff and ran to the stables. On her way she saw Beca working on the fence as she said. Chloe didn't know why but she was glad she could see Beca more often...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beca was cleaning a stable after she had fixed the fence. It wasn't the most perfect job but it felt good to finally do something.

"Leave me alone Jack..." She heard Chloe's voice. She knew it was Chloe's voice but it sounded different. There was a vibration in a voice, a scared vibration. Beca carefully looked in the way of the voices.

"Listen to me Chloe!" She heard an angry voice.

"Jack, go away! We are not together anymore." Beca slowly closed the door of the stable and walked to Chloe. She stopped at the corner so they wouldn't see her.

"Listen to me Chloe. I said I'm sorry..." Jack hissed as stared in Chloe's eyes. Chloe stared back and looked at him with her lips pressed on each other. Beca thought she looked cute when she was angry. Shocked of her own thoughts Beca shook her head and focussed on the conversation.

"It's not enough Jack. Leave..." Chloe wanted to walk away but Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "Let me go Jack..." Chloe mumbled as she looked scared. Jack didn't let go. Beca sighed.

"You heard her." Beca said on a normal tone. Jack looked at Beca and his tight grip around Chloe's wrist loosened up.

"Excuse me?" Beca heard the rage in his voice but it didn't stop her, it never had before.

"You heard her, let her go." Beca crossed her arms. Jack let go of Chloe and walked over to Beca.

"You're not the boss of me..." Beca stared at him as he got very close to her.

"Jack stop!" Beca heard Chloe's begging voice.

"And who are you?" Beca asked on her army voice.

"Jack." He answered. She could feel the hate basically radiating off of him and he smelled like beer and cheap cologne.

"I meant your surname."

"I'm not telling you! Now tell me who you are! I'm not scared to punch ladies..." He said on a threatening tone.

"Wow I'm scared now..." Beca feigned a yawn.

"Watch your words!"

"Yeah as I said I'm really scared now..." Jack pulled out his fist to punch Beca and looked really mad. "Oh please... Just leave okay?" Beca hated it when guys wanted to hit her. As Jack's fist was on his way to punch her Beca stepped back, grabbed his hand and slammed it against his jaw. She turned his arm on his back and pushed him towards the door of the stables. He groaned in pain as she held his arm a little tighter not that it was necessary but the way he had spoken to Chloe angered her. "Thanks for visiting. Please don't come back!" She said as she gave him a final push. Jack fell to the ground and cursed but didn't try to attack Beca again. Beca closed the door and went back to her work. Chloe was frozen from what just happened. As soon as she was able to move again she ran to the door to check on Jack. He was gone. Then she ran to Beca who was cleaning the stable again. Chloe leaned against the door as she looked at Beca.

"Thank you." Beca just nodded as she kept going.

"Is your wrist okay?" Beca asked not looking up from her work. Chloe's wrist hurt but she didn't want Beca to worry about it. She rubbed it carefully which didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

"Uh yeah it's fine. Thanks again Beca. Jack can be... Yeah you saw..." Chloe said just above a whisper. She cleared her throat trying to get rid of the tremble.

"I know you're lying about you wrist Chloe... And it's okay it's my job to protect innocent people and attack the wrong people."

"My wrist is fine, is your leg okay?" Beca nodded.

"I didn't have to kick his ass so it's fine."

"Okay... I was about to go training and I found out you were an amazing rider before you went to the army..."

"How- Swanson..." Beca groaned. "Well I'm not able to ride so I won't be really helpful sorry."

"I know but maybe you can help me?" Beca looked at Chloe with raised eyebrows.

"Help you?" She repeated. Chloe nodded with a smile.

"Please..." She looked at her with big puppy eyes.

"Sorry the eyes don't work ginger..." As Beca walked away to clean up her stuff Chloe followed her.

"Please! I know your riding is amazing! You could teach me..."

"Teach you? Teach you what? How to jump? That's not that hard..." Chloe sighed.

"Just take a look at it please? Just one time?"

"I have to do my work..."

"I'm your boss right?" Beca immediately regretted her words after she had signed and stayed quite. Chloe smiled proud of herself for using the brunette's words against her.

"So I'll see you in 15 minutes at the trainings arena." Beca sighed but nodded. Chloe jumped a little and then walked away to get ready. Beca shook her head. What was she getting herself into?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long to continue! I got a review telling me about the inaccuracies with the way I describe the army and I didn't know whether to continue my story because I don't want to be rude or anything. So I am sorry if I in any way offend you by having errors but this is an alternative universe fanfic and everything I write I make up. For everyone who still follows me and reads the story: thank you and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Keep your heels down, not too fast, not too slow." Beca stood in nthe middle of the training arena as Chloe was riding. Chloe took a small break and let the horse walk over to Beca.

"You have a lot of criticism..." C

Chloe complained. She was exhausted.

"You wanted me to help? I'll help, on my way." Chloe sighed.

"I know..." Beca had the feeling to comfort the girl but quickly thought of something else.

"Just watch your speed, keep your heels down and don't look at the ground always look forward, okay?" Chloe nodded and picked up her training again. After a few jumps Beca nodded pleased. "Very good, now-" Beca was interrupted by the sudden rain.

"Shit!" Chloe quickly got off her horse and grabbed Beca's arm to pull her inside. Once they were inside they were all wet and cold. Chloe put her horse in his stable and the man took care of him.

"Oh my god, I didn't know it was going to rain... Oh wait Jason told me..." Chloe giggled.

"It's not funny?! I'm all wet and cold now..." Beca grumbled.

"Yeah me too..." Chloe looked at Beca and started laughing.

"What?!" Beca grumbled glaring at the redhead.

"Y-your mascara!" Chloe laughed even harder when she saw the look on Beca's face.

"Is it that bad..." She asked in a sigh. Chloe nodded as she tried to hold her laugh. "Not funny..." Chloe nodded again. "Do you have some dry clothes?"

"Yeah in the attic, follow me." Beca followed Chloe upstairs and looked around. There were some old saddles and some other old stuff.

"Here!" Chloe threw an old shirt at Beca. Beca reacted quick and grabbed the shirt out of the air.

"Thanks." She turned around and took her shirt off. Chloe couldn't help herself and stared at she pale skin of the brunette. The shirt was long enough so Beca didn't need her jeans and took them off too. Chloe quickly changed in a second shirt she found and grabbed a blanket. They sat down on a big box and Chloe wrapped the blanket around them. Beca didn't have a choice so she had to sit against Chloe to warm up. As their clothes were drying Chloe tried to start a conversation.

"Thanks again for throwing Jack out..."

"That's okay, why was he here?" Chloe was quite. "Sorry that was rude... I shouldn't ask questions like that it's none of my business."

"No no it's okay... He's my ex but I think he isn't totally over our break up..."

"Hm you think so?" Beca said sarcastically.

"Yeah... He wants us to get back together but he also says I'm a whore because I kissed someone else?"

"You cheated on him?" Beca didn't expect that from Chloe.

"What? No! Of course not I would never cheat on someone! It was after our break up, he felt used..." Chloe sighed. She hated to talk about Jack.

"Why?" Beca asked frowning, she couldn't understand how someone could talk about the redhead like that. Yes she was annoying sometimes, but hating her? No.

"Because I kissed a girl..." Beca raised her eyebrows and looked surprised at Chloe. "He thought I never loved him... He's so dramatic, but then he started stalking me but I think that will be over for a while." Chloe smiled thankful at Beca.

"How about you? You and Jesse..." Beca was brought back from being shocked by the easiness the way Chloe opened up to her by the question.

"Okay why does everyone thinks I'm with Jesse?!"

"Well I thought... You guys are always together..." Beca sighed.

"We're not... He's like the annoying brother no one wants..." Chloe nodded.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Beca shook her head. "Have you had a boyfriend?"

"Uh yes..." Chloe saw the sad look on Beca's face and felt guilty. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked you..." Beca just nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh are you leaving already?" Chloe asked both surprised and sad by how fast the brunette had shut her out again. She thought she had finally broke down a small part of her build up walls…

"Yeah I have some stuff to do."

"Oh... You want to grab a drink tonight?" She wasn't going to give up that easily. Chloe stood up and handed Beca her clothes.

"Uh I'm really tired..."

"Oh okay maybe next time?" Chloe followed Beca back to the stables as Beca grabbed her stuff.

"Uh yeah maybe. Bye." Before Chloe knew it Beca was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the first time Beca went to her classes and immediately regretted it. She was bored so she started texting Jesse. He didn't respond. "Of course not... Mister Nerdy is in class with his phone off..." Beca mumbled irritated.

"Are you also bored?" She heard a whispering voice. She looked in his direction and saw a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Beca nodded and then tried to focus on her class again.

"My name is Phil, who are you?" Beca sighed, why were all the people so interested in her? When she walked into her class that morning all the people stared at her and some of them asked who she was.

"I'm Beca." She answered without looking at him.

"Well nice to meet you Beca, how are you today?"

"I regret coming to this class..." The guy was quite for a second.

"Want to get out of here?" Now he had Beca's attention. Beca looked at him and nodded. Phil held up his hand and waited for the teacher to respond.

"Yes mister Green?" Green... Beca thought as she thought of her dream.

"Uh Beca isn't feeling well is it okay if I walk her to the nurse?" Beca had to keep herself from rolling her eyes and from letting a scoff slip, it sounded like she was still in high school.

"Is that true miss Mitchell." Beca stared at her teacher and nodded.

"Okay, you can bring her Phil."

"Thank you sir." Phil stood up and pulled her towards the door. She tried to keep up with him but her leg didn't go faster. Again everyone stared at them...

"So, Beca Mitchell." Phil said with a smile as they sat in the little cafe on campus. "Why are you all mysterious?" Beca frowned. "Don't act like you don't know where I'm talking about..." he grinned sipping his coffee keeping his eyes on her.

"I really don't know where you're talking about?"

"Hey Phil!" Beca recognized the voice immediately. She saw Chloe coming their way looking surprised. She gave Phil a quick hug and sat down. "Oh sorry, is it okay if I sit with you guys?" she asked quickly a small blush on her cheeks combined with a sweet smile playing on her lips. Beca couldn't help herself but admire the redhead for a moment. She was wearing a low cut white tanktop showing off her blue bra and some light blue jeans that hugged her hips in the right way.

"Sure!" Phil had a huge smile in his face. Beca just nodded, she was glad Phil's attention was now on Chloe.

"Don't you guys have class right now?" Phil nodded with a smirk. "I'm heading to the stables, are you coming with me Beca?" Chloe continued turning towards Beca. There was a hint of begging in her eyes so Beca nodded.

"Uh yeah sure." Beca grabbed her bag and stood up. Chloe nodded and followed Beca to the exit without another word the left Phil behind.

"Isn't it rude to leave him like that?" Beca asked as they walked to the stables trying to keep up with Chloe. Thank god the stables were near campus so the walk to it wasn't that bad.

"No, he's a friend of Jack... Don't believe anything he says..." Beca nodded understandingly and followed Chloe into the stables. "I'm going training now, I'll see you later?" Chloe smiled before walking off.

"Uh yeah, see you later..." Beca said standing still for a moment. The way the redhead had pulled her away from Phil had taken her by surprise but seeing how much Chloe wanted to get her away from him made her give in immediately…

After her training Chloe walked past Beca who was cleaning a stable. She clearly didn't notice Chloe because she was softly singing. Chloe stopped for a moment and enjoyed the sound of Beca's voice. She really liked it when she was with Beca even though Beca wasn't the best company. Chloe walked over to Beca but didn't disturb her so she wouldn't stop singing. She was singing titanium again and instead of stopping her Chloe joined her. When Chloe joined her Beca turned around but didn't stop singing. Beca looked at Chloe who had a smile on her face. As the song ended Chloe's smile got even bigger. Beca noticed she smiled at Chloe but quickly looked serious again.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked trying to keep herself from grinning bur failing slightly.

"No! I just heard you singing and listened for a moment... Please, please, please join the Bellas... For me?" Chloe begged with a pout. Beca scoffed and shook her head before looking at Chloe again who was giving her the puppy eyes again.

"For you?" Chloe nodded and stepped into the stable.

"For me..."

"Your blonde friend doesn't even like me." Beca mumbled as she looked at the ground. Chloe stood really close to her and it made her feel really uncomfortable.

"Oh Aubrey is just... Okay she doesn't like you that's true..." Beca chuckled softly. "But I do like you and please join the Bellas..." Beca looked at Chloe as their eyes found each other.

"You like me..."

"Uh yes, as a friend you know..." Chloe suddenly looked really nervous.

"Thank you... I think you're okay too..." Chloe smiled.

"I take that as a compliment." She winked nudging the brunette playfully with her shoulder. Beca returned the smile. "You should smile more often... It looks good on you." Chloe said sincerely fighting the urge to brush the strand of hair that was in Beca's face behind her ear. Being this close to the petite girl and not kissing her was torture.

"I try..." Beca mumbled.

"I know you do. You try to look hard so everyone thinks you can't be hurt..." Beca sighed but didn't look away from Chloe. "It's okay, you can always try to talk about it." Chloe gently rubbed Beca arm and was glad Beca didn't flinch at the contact.

"Thank you Chloe." There was the army voice again, as Chloe named the serious tone of Beca. It was the way Chloe could tell Beca had shut her out again.

"Walls are not always the solution Beca..." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek softly and left the stable. Beca was alone again, shocked of what just happened...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Beca laid on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"What ya thinking about Becs?" Amy asked as she was practicing her mermaid dancing, as she called it.

"Oh nothing..." Beca rolled on her side and looked at the blonde.

"Have you seen Chloe today?"

"Uh yeah, why?" Beca asked confused. "

Uh forget that I asked that..." Amy said quickly. Beca frowned.

"Speak up Amy. Where are you talking about?!" Beca felt fear creep up her chest thinking something had happened to the redhead.

"Uh... Chloe will kill me when I tell you..." Fat Amy sat on her bed. The relieve she felt when she knew Chloe was okay was quickly replaced with nervousness.

"I don't think Chloe could tell anyone so tell me! What did she say?" Beca was scared Chloe had told everyone about their talk in the stable.

"She didn't say anything... But she can't stop talking about you..." Beca raised her eyebrows.

"She talks about me?" She asked on a calm tone. Fat Amy nodded.

"Like a lot." Beca smiled at the idea, she didn't know why but she was happy that Chloe talked about her.

"Wow, you guys like each other!" Fat Amy exclaimed pointing her finger at Beca.

"What?! No! We're just co-workers!" Beca said but it felt like she was convincing herself more than she was convincing Amy who stood there grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah sure... You smile and blush when I talk about her..."

"No I don't!"

"Well at least Chloe does like you..." Fat Amy mumbled as she stood up to grab some stuff to take a shower.

"Does she..." Beca tried to sound uninterested but it didn't work.

"Maybe... I'm taking a shower now. Ciao Beca."

"Tell me Amy!" Amy had already left the room. Beca stood up and walked to the door. "Come on Amy tell me!" She yelled as she opened the door.

"Sorry I am not Amy." Chloe giggled as she stood in front of the door.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry..." Beca's eyes widenend as she turned red.

"That's okay, I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out but I think you're busy..." Chloe smiled glancing over Beca's shoulder to see if anyone was inside.l

"Uh no I'm free, you want to come in?" Chloe face lighted up when Beca stepped aside to let her in. Chloe walked inside and looked around. Beca's side of the room was all cleaned up and ordered while Amy's side was all messy. Beca quickly turned off the music she was listening to.

"What song was that? I never heard it before?"

"It's my own..." Beca mumbled.

"You make your own music?! That's awesome can I hear it?"

"Uh it's private..." Chloe got a disappointed look on her face and there was the feeling again to comfort her. Beca sighed. "I'll show you a few..." Chloe smiled and Beca sat on the chair behind her desk as she picked out a song. After a few songs Beca turned it off again and looked at Chloe.

"It's amazing! I can't believe you're still refusing to join the Bellas..."

"Yeah I thought about that... I want to try it..."

"Really?" Beca nodded. Chloe jumped off of Beca's bed and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much!" She said as she let go of Beca, who looked shocked by the unexpected hug. "Sorry... I got a little too excited..."

"It's- uh it's okay." Beca stumbled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Chloe asked as she sat down again. "Wait I'll text Aubrey first about your decision." Beca nodded and Chloe quickly sent Aubrey a text.

"What do you want to do?" "

We can watch a movie?" Beca got a disgusted look on her face. "Okay no movie..." Chloe laughed.

"We could grab a drink at the cafe on campus?" Chloe smiled at Beca's idea.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Chloe stood up and pulled Beca towards the door.

"Wokay!" Beca grabbed her jacket and some money and then quickly followed Chloe.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So... Why college?" Chloe asked as they sat down with their coffee.

"I think you already asked that before..."

"Yeah but you never really answered..." Beca shrugged. She sipped her coffee as she thought of an answer since Chloe was still giving her an questioning look.

"It's not that interesting. I got shot in my leg and my dad wanted me to come home so he signed me and Jesse up for some classes..." Chloe nodded as she carefully took a sip of her coffee.

"Ouch!" She yelled as she burned her tongue. Beca snickered. "That's not funny!" she exclaimed glaring at Beca but chuckling when she saw the grin on the brunette's face. She carefully stuck out the tip of her tongue and pouted.

"It's your own fault..." Chloe touched her tongue with her finger and flinched when she touched the burned part. "Don't touch it, just keep it in your mouth so it will heal faster." Chloe did what Beca said and waited for the pain to go away. "And why are you at college?" Beca asked when Chloe took another sip this time without burning her tongue.

"I don't know, I just want to make sure I'll have a good future..." Beca nodded.

"And how do you see that future?" Chloe was surprised by Beca's question and took some time to think about it. Beca looked at Chloe as she thought about the question, she thought she looked cute when she had a 'thinking face'.

"That's a good question... I have no idea... We'll see what happens right?"

"I agree... I just want to go back to the army..."

"Why the army?" Beca shrugged again.

"My dad was in the army and his dad too. I've wanted to join the army since I was little." Chloe nodded.

"How many missions have you done so far?"

"3, I was on my fourth when I got shot..." It was hard for Beca to think of her missions. She had spent every mission with Nick...

"Don't you want a family and a less dangerous job?"

"Maybe... We'll see what the future brings." Chloe smiled. "Let's toast on that." Beca laughed as she gently tapped Chloe's cup with her own. As Beca sipped her coffee she saw the redhead nib on her bottom lip and could tell that she wanted to say something

"What are you thinking about?" She asked smirking when she saw Chloe snap out of her thoughts.

"I was wondering how your leg is doing?" Chloe asked carefully knowing it was a sensitive subject. Beca shifted in her seat and showed her brace to Chloe.

"Still pretty fucked up," Beca sighed fiddling with the fastenings of her brace, "I mean I will walk again, of course, but it's taking so long! The therapies, the doctor appointments, but worst of all people pitying you, ugh I hate that" she groaned causing Chloe to chuckle.

"I'll make sure to not feel bad for you then" she smirked. "But let me know if you need help okay? Don't make it too hard for yourself" Chloe gave her a sincere smile and Beca couldn't help it but return it gratefully.

"I'll let you know. The doctors say it won't be much longer , they say I make a lot of progress so hopefully I'll be able to walk instead of limp."

After they finished their coffee Beca walked Chloe home. As they were walking they talked about random things, from teachers to family to their job, Chloe stopped in front of her dorm and smiled.

"Thank you for the coffee, I've had a lot of fun today" she said thankfully touching Beca's arm briefly and her smiled widened when the brunette didn't flinch at the contact.

"We didn't really do anything interesting?" Beca said frowning.

"I know but it was fun to hang out with you and to talk to you." Beca smiled. She too had to admit that she had really enjoyed spending time with the redhead. "I like that. I like it when you smile. You should smile more often..." "I'm trying ma'am." Beca grinned giving Chloe a formal nod and another quick smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe muttered glancing away from Beca. Beca furrowed her brows and answered carefully.

"Depends on the question..." Chloe looked at the ground.

"What's between you and Jesse..." Chloe looked up slowly and looked straight into Beca's eyes. "Jesse and I are just friends." Beca said her head slightly tilted and her dark blue eyes locking with Chloe's

"Oh okay, not that I- I don't want to-" Chloe stammered but she was interrupted by Beca's lips on her own. Chloe laid her arms around Beca's neck as she kissed her back. Beca kissed her with all her passion and rested her hands on Chloe's waist. It was something she had wanted to do for a long time, but still she was surprised by her own action. They broke apart when they heard noises from someone opening the door. Beca stepped back and looked shocked at Chloe.

"I-I have to go." Beca stumbled. She turned around and ran off, well basically struggling with her leg.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled but Beca was already out of sight.

"Wow what is her problem? I thought she liked you?" Aubrey said as she stood in the doorway. "

You won't believe what just happened..." Chloe stumbled as she was in shock of what just happened.

"She what?!" Aubrey exclaimed, her eyes grew big. The blonde had heard her best friend swoon over the brunette for some time now but she had never expected for the girl to be so spontaneous or to show any emotions in general.

"Yes Bree she kissed me..." Aubrey jaw dropped as she stared at her best friend.

"Well I never expected her to do that?!"

"Me neither..." Chloe mumbled fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Still in awe of what had happened with Beca she had told her best friend about the kiss.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Bree... She ran away so quickly... I think I messed up..."

"No no no! She was the one who kissed you! You are totally innocent!" Chloe sighed and stood up.

"I'm just as guilty as she is because I kissed her back..." Aubrey hadn't seen her friend this miserable in a long time.

"You like her, don't you?" Chloe nodded as she bit her bottom lip trying to keep the tears that were building up from slipping.

"I've never felt so much for a person before... I mean yes she can be an ass sometimes and she has serious issues with dealing with emotion but… but she can also be so passionate about things she loves, Aubrey, god, she's so special and so interesting. The other day I was having a bad day and she noticed just by taking a look at me and the way she protected me when Jack was there…" Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "I like her, Bree, I really do…" Aubrey stood up and hugged her friend.

"Maybe she just... needs some time to figure things out..." she mumbled rubbing the redhead's back soothingly.

"I don't know, I'll try to call her and then I'm taking a long shower." Aubrey nodded and let go of Chloe. Chloe grabbed her phone and dialled Beca's number.

Beca laid on her bed as she phone buzzed again. Chloe kept calling her but Beca didn't know what to say. She was still in shock of her action. But Chloe kissed her back right? Or maybe she did it so she wouldn't hurt her... Beca turned off her phone and turned on her side. She just didn't know what to do... Chloe made her feel things she hadn't felt since… well since she had been with Nick. The way the redhead made her smile, made her feel amazing. But she just couldn't give in to these feelings. She'd break her heart by leaving to go back to the army, right? There'd be no way for them to be together without one of them getting hurt, right? Right…?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been a week since the kiss and Beca was still avoiding Chloe. She hadn't shown up at Bellas practice and tried to act busy when she crossed her at work. She had even started shutting the redhead out again and acted very formal and distant when she spoke to her. Every night Chloe lay on her bed frustrated about Beca avoiding her. Aubrey couldn't take it anymore to see her best friend like that and called Stacie.

"Hey babe, I need your help meet me in front of the cafe in 10 min... Okay bye love you too." Aubrey hung up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked with a hoarse voice. Aubrey knew she had cried again.

"I'm going to Stacie for a minute. I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay…" Chloe mumbled as she lay on her side facing the wall. She wished she could just talk to Beca... It was the only thing she could think about.

Beca was working on some mixes when there was a knock on the door. With a sigh she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Uh hi?" She said as she saw Aubrey and Stacie standing in front of the door. She had met them once at Bella practice but that was the day Chloe wasn't at school. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah why aren't you at Bella practice?" Aubrey asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Yeah about that... I changed my mind sorry I can't join the Bellas..." Beca lied, she just didn't want to see Chloe. Seeing the bubbly girl more than she did already would probably kill her.

"Is this because of Chloe?" Stacie asked directly, sounding a lot kinder and a lot more caring than the uptight blonde.

"What? No. Where are you talking about?" Beca snapped glaring at both of them.

"We know about the kiss Beca..." Aubrey said on a serious tone. Beca could feel a lump from in her throat and her stomach clenched.

"Okay, that's none of your business and I think it's better if you guys leave." She grumbled clenching her jaw tightly. Beca wanted to close the door but Stacie quickly stopped it with her foot. Beca sighed. Great, she thought.

"It is my business since it is my best friend who cries herself to sleep every night..." It felt like Beca was punched in her stomach when she thought of Chloe crying. "Yeah that's right! You hurt Chloe..." Aubrey continued when she saw Beca's face fall. She was going to make Beca feel what she had done to Chloe. "And you're going to fix it..."

"You're not the boss of me..." Beca muttered as she glared at the blonde. What did Aubrey think? That she'd just say sorry and everything would be fine? Chloe would never forgive her...

"Oh stop acting like you don't care! I know you like Chloe! So get your lazy ass out of here and apologize!"

"You think it's that easy? Huh? Well it's not! I never felt so much for someone after- never mind! Just leave and mind your own business!" Beca yelled as she slammed the door in Aubrey's face. Aubrey looked with raised eyebrows and shocked eyes at Stacie.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"I don't think Beca is the asshole you think she is babe... She has been really hurt in the past..."

"Yeah but-" Aubrey tried but Stacie shook her head pulling Aubrey away from the door gently.

"Let's go talk to Chloe before you say things you will regret..." Aubrey sighed defeated but nodded and followed Stacie back to her dorm.

Beca sat on her bed with her knees pulled up. She clenched her fist and felt her nails pinch her palm. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and groaned. "This is why I don't want to love someone anymore..." She mumbled as more tears rolled down her cheek. But hell did she fall hard for that redhead...

"She is still the one who ran away..." Chloe mumbled after she had heard what Aubrey had said to Beca. "And I can't believe you did that! You could've known Beca isn't that easy!" Aubrey sighed.

"She just wanted to help you Chlo." Stacie said as she laid her arm around Aubrey.

"Sorry Bree... I know you tried to help..."

"Maybe you should talk to her Chloe..." Aubrey said. "I could tell she was devastated about what happened... she looked miserable even though she probably wouldn't admit it since she's stubborn as-" Aubrey stopped rambling when both Stacie and Chloe glared at her. "But I think you should consider talking to her."

"I don't know..." Chloe mumbled as she looked at her hands.

"Please Chloe..." Aubrey begged her. "I'm sick of seeing you hurt and I know Beca is hurt too... And we could really use her with the Bellas..." Chloe looked surprised at Aubrey. "Yes I know... I changed my opinion about her... But I still don't like the piercings..." Chloe scoffed weakly. "Go talk to her Chloe... Please..."

"I'll think about it..." Chloe said as she looked at Aubrey. "Thanks again Bree for being such a good friend." She gave her friends a weak but thankful smile and stood up.

"No problem that's where friends are for, right?" Chloe smiled at Aubrey and gave her a quick hug and then left the dorm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Please have clothes on when I come back..." "Ha-ha very funny Chloe!" She heard Stacie before she closed the door. She grinned and shook her head as she jogged off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chloe was walking around on campus when she bumped into Jesse. "Sorry, oh hi Jesse."

"Hey Chloe, what are you doing here?" He knew what had happened between Chloe and Beca. After a lot of whining Beca had told him.

Chloe shrugged looking around and making sure Beca wasn't around. "Just walking around. You?"

"Oh I was about to walk Beca home from her shift at the station..." Jesse sighed. "Beca told me what happened..." He suddenly blurred out when he saw the change in Chloe's face.

"Oh..." Chloe muttered looking at her feet. Jesse noticed that Chloe sounded exhausted.

"She really, really likes you but..."Jesse hesitated nipping on his bottom lip jamming his hands in back pockets. With an exhale he continued. "She is going to hate me for telling you but you have the right to know it..." Jesse was silent for a moment again.

"What is it Jesse?" Chloe asked impatiently crossing her arms over her chest. The brown haired guy was freaking her out by not telling her what he wanted to say.

"Before Beca left the army she had a boyfriend... His name was Nick... I say was because... because he died at the same time Beca got shot... She saw him falling down... Since then Beca has been even more closed and she shuts everyone out who loves her... Please Chloe don't be mad at her. After Nick I haven't seen her happy... Till she met you. And she's really sorry but she's also really scared. She is scared of losing the people she loves... Just like she lost Nick."

"I-I didn't know..." Chloe stumbled.

"You couldn't know it Chloe. Beca doesn't talk about him and of course she still loves him but she's trying to move on and I'm glad she found you... Please go talk to her..." Chloe nodded.

"Is it okay if I walk her home from her shift?"

"Sure. I'll see you later then." Chloe nodded.

"Thank you for telling me Jesse."

"That's where friends are for right?" He smiled as he walked away. Chloe smiled and walked to the radio station.

Beca was cleaning up her desk when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open Jesse!" She yelled. Chloe carefully opened the door and moved inside. She faced Beca's back as the brunette was putting away some CDs.

"Hey Beca..." She said softly as Beca turned around. Beca dropped the stuff she was holding and looked at Chloe.

"Chloe... Sorry I thought you were Jesse..." she stammered staring as Chloe stood in the doorway facing her. Beca had thought about seeing the redhead again and thought she'd know how to handle it, but she clearly didn't. Beca picked up the stuff and put it away trying to control the thoughts that were running through her mind.

"Can I come in?" Chloe asked just above a whisper. Beca just nodded, she couldn't speak as the words got stuck in her throat. Chloe stepped inside and looked around for a moment. "Never been here before."

"It's not that interesting..." Beca mumbled. "Can I help you?" Beca asked plainly, trying to sound like she didn't remember what happened.

"Don't act like that Beca... You know why I'm here..." Chloe whispered sounding hurt and near tears.

"It's not your fault Chloe just... just let it go. I quit the Bellas and I'll quit working at the stables. You won't see me around anymore. My leg is almost healed so I'm allowed to join the army again... I'll be out of your life soon..."

"So you're leaving?" It felt like a punch in her stomach seeing Chloe this hurt.

Swallowing hard Beca clenched her jaw as she answered keeping her emotions in control. "Yes, I won't make this any harder for you and the army is my life at the moment..." Beca sighed and grabbed her stuff to leave.

"What if I want you in my life..." Beca looked at Chloe and saw eyes were red and puffy.

"Chloe please..." Beca said in a breath. It was hard to hold her tears back.

"Beca..." Chloe sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry..." Beca walked over to Chloe and wiped away a tear with her thumb by cupping her cheek. Chloe laid her hand on Beca's and smiled weakly.

"Please... I don't want you out of my life Beca... I... I'm in love with you..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Please don't say that... Don't make it so hard..." Beca slowly pulled away her hand and turned around so she didn't have to face Chloe.

"I mean it Beca... I want you in my life... Don't you want me in your life?" Beca turned back and saw the tear filled eyes of Chloe again.

"You're the one I want to spend my life with... But it won't work Chloe. I'm going back to the army and what if..." Beca sighed not even finishing her sentence.

"You don't have to go..." Chloe took Beca's hand in hers. Beca looked at their intertwined hands. "You can stay here with me... You can finish college..."

"You know this isn't my thing... I belong in the army Chloe..." Chloe sighed as another tear rolled down her cheek. Beca gently pulled her into a hug and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca tightly.

"Please... Stay..." She mumbled against Beca's neck. Beca felt Chloe's soft lips on her skin and the warm tears that fell from the blue eyes she loved seeing the most.

"Hey, look at me." Beca cupped Chloe's face between her hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm still here... Okay?" Chloe nodded. Beca didn't lose the contact as she leaned in to kiss Chloe softly. Chloe kissed her back and wished Beca never pulled back.

"I am sorry for running away..." Beca mumbled when she had to pull back for air.

"It's okay, you won't lose me... Jesse told me about Nick..." Chloe saw the pain in Beca's eyes when she said the name. Beca looked away and wanted to step back but Chloe's grip on her hand made her stay

"Asshole..." She murmured staring at her boots.

"He's just being a good friend Beca..." Beca just nodded. "When are you going back?"

"A month maybe two..." Chloe sighed. Of course she didn't want the brunette to go, hell she was scared, but she also knew she couldn't stop her from doing what she loved most. Caressing the petit girl's cheek gently she leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"I can't make you stay but can I at least spend those months with you?" The redhead's words made Beca smile as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I would love to" She said as she smiled into another kiss.

After they closed the station they went to Chloe's room to pick up some stuff so Chloe could spend the night at Beca's. Before Chloe opened the door she knocked.

"Why do you knock?" Beca frowned. She ran her thumb over Chloe's hand absently making the redhead smile.

"Just wait a minute..." They heard stumbling noises coming from the room and after a moment Stacie opened the door. Her hair was all messed up. Beca bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Hey, I see you guys are okay now?" she said sounding slightly out of breath as she looked at Beca's and Chloe's linked fingers.

"Uh yeah, I'm spending the night at Beca's dorm so you guys have some private time tonight..." Chloe walked inside and quickly grabbed some clothes.

"I'm glad everything is okay now." Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah me too. See you guys later!" She yelled as she left the apartment.

"Bye Beca- wait!" Aubrey jumped up and ran to the door. "Beca are you joining the Bellas again?"

"Do you want me to...?" Beca asked with a playful grin.

"Well... You know, your voice is okay and we could use another Bella so the choreography will be okay..." Beca laughed and shook her head.

"You really can't give me a compliment do you? Give me one compliment and then I'm joining again..." Chloe smirked as she was curious where this was heading too since her friend wasn't that good at giving compliments in general. Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I think Chloe is lucky to have you..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry, what?" Beca chuckled holding her hand behind her ear.

"I think Chloe is lucky to have you..." Aubrey said a little louder. "You're such a pain in the ass" she added when both Beca and Chloe laughed.

"Well thank you Aubrey. I'll see you guys tomorrow at practice." Aubrey nodded and Chloe and Beca walked away.

"Wow I've never heard Aubrey saying something nice about you?!" Beca grinned as she linked her fingers with Chloe again. Chloe looked at her hand and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So is your roommate okay with me sleeping here?" Chloe asked as they walked into Beca's dorm.

"Amy? Yeah she's okay with it, she's at some friends house tonight and she's going to sleep there. Chloe nodded. "You want to watch a movie?" Beca asked as Chloe threw her bag on her bed.

"A movie?!" Chloe asked with widened eyes but a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah... Since I like you very much I want you to be happy so let's watch a movie." Chloe got a big smile on her face. It felt great to know that the brunette had finally decided to let her in.

"I like you, too. Very much." She said pulling at the hem of Beca's shirt so she'd join her on the bed. Beca sat down on her bed as Chloe sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Have you ever seen any of those movies?!" Chloe asked as she scrolled through the movies on Beca's laptop.

"No... I watched porn once..." Beca mumbled as she leaned against the wall with her back. Chloe looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you like it?"

"Maybe... But I think watching you is better..." She added with a grin.

"You dirty little bird!" Chloe laughed as she slapped Beca's leg playfully. Beca grabbed her leg mockingly hurt but chuckled.

"It's still the truth..."

"Okay, please..." Chloe picked out a movie and placed the laptop on Beca's desk. She sat next to Beca and snuggled up against her chest. Beca laid her arm around her waist and smiled. After some tough months she felt happy for the first time, feeling Chloe beside her and knowing things would work out eventually.

After a while Beca got bored and started kissing Chloe's neck and nipping on her skin gently.

"Beca..." Chloe moaned softly.

"Hm?" Beca mumbled against her skin. A shiver ran down Chloe's back. Beca continued kissing her neck.

"Pay attention! This part is important..." Chloe tried to convince Beca but actually she didn't want Beca to stop. Chloe bit her lip as Beca kissed her jaw. Beca smiled at Chloe's reaction and stopped for a moment. She leaned against the wall again and looked at her laptop like she was watching the movie. Chloe didn't understand why Beca stopped and looked confused.

"Oh fuck you." Chloe groaned as she climbed on Beca's lap with each leg on a side and kissed her.

"Yes please..." Beca grinned into the kiss. After a few minutes they both wore nothing but their underwear as Chloe received a call from Aubrey. She could tell by the ringtone: 'I saw the sign'. With a groan she got off Beca and retrieved her phone from the back pocket of her jeans.

"Sorry I have to take this..."

"No problem is it okay if I take a quick shower?" Chloe nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you after your shower then." Beca smiled and gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips before she answered the phone call. Beca grabbed her stuff and left the dorm. After Chloe had spoken with Aubrey she got cold without Beca so she decided to borrow one of Beca's sweaters. As she searched for a sweater she found a little notebook. Chloe grabbed the little notebook and sat down on Beca's bed. She couldn't stop herself from reading it. She flipped through the pages when Nick's name drew her attention.

 _~Nick and I have been together for 3 months now... Well we don't see it that way... Well Nick doesn't see it that way... But we love each other and that's what counts right? Jesse still thinks he's an asshole... I don't think he's right... I think Nick might be the one...~_

Chloe stopped reading. Beca was really in love with the guy... Chloe read a page of a few months later.

 _~I can't believe he did it... I can't believe he proposed to me?! I thought he didn't see it that way? And I said yes?! Why did I say yes? I mean I really love him but marrying him? I don't know what to do anymore... I'm engaged to the man who I don't see as a husband...~_

Beca was engaged... To Nick... And she had written it a few days before his death...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After Chloe had read some more pages, she placed the notebook back on the place she found it. She felt terrible for reading her diary. Beca came in and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi" Chloe returned the smile. Beca sat down and pulled Chloe closer by her waist. Chloe leaned against Beca and thought about her diary.

"Isn't it weird for you?" Chloe asked as she looked at Beca. Beca frowned.

"What is weird?"

"Well us dating... Since I'm a girl..." Chloe shifted a little so she faced Beca.

"Not at all, I've had some girlfriends before..." Beca stopped for a minute.

"Before Nick..." Chloe finished the sentence. Beca nodded.

"Isn't it weird for you?" Beca asked trying to change the subject. Chloe shook her head.

"Nah, I dated some girls before you..." she teased with a grin.

"Should I be jealous..." Beca asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Chloe smiled as she kissed Beca.

"I see you borrowed my sweater?"

"Yeah... Is that okay?"

"Sure no problem." Chloe smiled. It still bothered her that she read Beca's diary and before she knew it... "I read your diary..." she blurted out.

"You what?!" Beca let go of Chloe and looked confused. Chloe sat up and looked at Beca. "Why did you do that?!" She exclaimed pulling away from Chloe. She got up from the bed and looked down on Chloe who didn't look back at her. There were so many things in that diary that she didn't want anyone to see.

"I am so sorry Beca... I found it when I searched for a sweater..."

"And you just read it?" Chloe looked at her hands. "Chloe?" When Chloe looked up Beca saw the regret in her blue eyes. "What did you read?" Beca asked with a sigh her voice calm and neutral. Chloe hated it when Beca sounded like that, neutral and distant…

"Mostly about Nick..." Beca nodded. "And about the engagement..." she added softly. Beca felt her stomach churn and her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't thought about the engagement in a while. It had all gone so fast, she was walking around camp with Nick and the next moment he was down on one knee. She had been so caught off guard she had said yes instantly… She had pushed away all these feelings, all these thoughts but now it felt like they all came back to her all at once.

"I'm sorry..." Chloe mumbled. Beca stood in the room and her eyes looked empty. No trace of anger, but also no trace of sadness.

"It's okay..." She muttered but Chloe knew it wasn't.

"Please Beca, don't shut me out now! I can see it... Please..." Beca looked at Chloe with pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chloe." Beca stood up and left the dorm.

"Beca! No Beca please wait!" Chloe jumped up but Beca was already outside. "Beca!" Chloe ran to the door and saw Beca running, well half limping, away. _Why did I have to read that stupid diary?!_ Chloe thought as she went after her. Then she didn't see Beca anymore and stopped running to catch her breath. As she walked around campus looking for Beca it started raining.

"Oh great!" Chloe groaned. Suddenly she knew where Beca could be.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chloe heard thunder as she ran into the barn where the horses were. She knew being around the animals calmed Beca so that was the place she was going to look for her first. As Chloe walked along the stables she heard soft sobbing. She stopped walking and listened more closely. Chloe opened the door of the stable and found Beca sitting in the corner with her head resting in her hands. Chloe's heart fell when she looked at the girl, she looked so tiny, so broken. When the brunette heard the door open she looked up. Her eyes were red shot and her mascara smudged underneath her eyes. Chloe sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. She rubbed Beca's back gently as Beca cried. She had never seen Beca cry before, she had never seen her this vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry Chloe..." Beca whispered between sobs burying her face in the dip of Chloe's neck. The redhead felt the warm tears on her skin and kissed Beca's head gently.

"It's okay... Don't worry about it..." she mumbled resting her chin on Beca's head.

"I should've told you..."

"I know how hard that is for you. I can't even imagine how you felt at that moment..." Beca leaned back and sat next to Chloe resting her head on her shoulder.

"The engagement scared me, I mean I was so overwhelmed but… but his death... his death broke me..." Beca said in a breath. From underneath her shirt Beca pulled out her necklace and showed it to Chloe. There was a ring on it next to two army tags with her name on it and Nick's on the other.

"Is that the..." Beca nodded.

"I don't want to forget him... I really love you Chloe! I mean this might be super weird and too early but I really do but Nick will always be very important for me..."

"I understand." Beca looked her.

"You do?" Chloe nodded and smiled.

"He's an important part of your life and you still love him..."

"But I really love you too!" Chloe scoffed softly at the sudden affection the brunette showed towards her and took her hand into her own intertwining their fingers.

"I know..." She kissed Beca's head and squeezed her hand briefly. The two of them sat like that for a little while just listening to the rain and the soothing sound of the horses. Chloe flinched when she heard the thunder.

"You scared of thunderstorms?" Beca asked with a crooked smile.

"Maybe..." Chloe muttered with a little pout. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her cheek.

"I'm here to protect you. Badass soldier remember?" Chloe smiled at Beca's words. "Let's go home. We'll change into something warm and go to sleep okay?" Chloe nodded. Beca got up and held out her hand to help Chloe up. They ran through the rain as Chloe held on tight to Beca's hand.

As they got to Beca's dorm they quickly got out of their soaked clothes. Beca pulled Chloe into the bed and wrapped the covers around them.

"I'm so c-cold..." Chloe shivered her teeth clattering. Beca noticed that Chloe sounded tired. She wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer against her warm, bare skin. Chloe liked the warmth of Beca's body and snuggled up against her.

"Goodnight." She mumbled.

"Goodnight." Beca smiled as she kissed Chloe cheek. "I love you Chloe..." Beca whispered against Chloe's skin.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next few weeks Beca and Chloe finally had some time to enjoy each other and to get to know one another. Beca helped the Bellas with producing some mixes they could use and she worked around the stables a lot. They went on dates and felt genuinely happy. Chloe's presence made Beca loosen up a bit more and they often hung out with Aubrey and Stacie or Jesse and some friends. Chloe had even gotten used to Beca waking up screaming in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and she had found a way to calm her down again. She knew it happened mostly two times a night, once around 2 am and the second time just as the sun started to rise. So today wasn't any different as Chloe felt Beca shift next to her at 7 am.

"Please, no. No!" Beca murmured as she turned on her back. Chloe yawned and rubbed her eyes as she woke up.

"Beca, babe, it's okay, it's just a dream" she whispered brushing a hair out of Beca's face and tugging it behind her ear gently. Beca shook her head a few times as she turned towards Chloe pulling up her knees and covering her face with her arms. Chloe shook her arm lightly but Beca didn't respond. "Beca, wake up" she spoke a little louder as she nudged her shoulder again.

"I'm so sorry" Beca cried turning away from Chloe again.

"Babe."

"I'm sorry!" Beca shouted suddenly her leg shooting up and her knee crashing into the wall. Chloe's eyes widened at the loud bang and she quickly pulled Beca away from the wall. Beca woke up with a gasp immediately grabbing her knee and groaning in pain. "Fuck me" she whispered through gritted teeth as she shifted onto her back clutching onto her knee. Chloe waited till Beca's breathing had slowed down again and slipped her arm around her waist pulling the brunette closer. Beca let out a sigh and rested her head against Chloe's as she laid down her knee slowly hissing in pain. "God that hurts, what the hell was I doing?!"

Chloe chuckled softly and kissed Beca's cheek. "You were having a nightmare and apparently you had to jump or run so you ran into your wall..." She mumbled against the dip of Beca's neck. Beca let out a scoff and placed her arm underneath Chloe's head pulling her against her chest.

"Goodmorning," she whispered kissing the top of her head, "sorry for waking you this way."

"That's alright, I was up anyways" Chloe lied looking up at Beca. Beca smiled briefly before leaning in the meet the redhead's lips. They lay in bed for another hour just cuddling and sharing brief kisses before Chloe got up. Beca watched her as she threw on some sweatpants and grabbed Beca's favorite shower gel and shampoo before getting a towel.

"I'm gonna go get a shower, wanna join me?" Chloe asked as she reached for some clothes in Beca's closet. Beca smiled at how easily Chloe could make herself at home, they had been together for almost a month now and the redhead had no problems with borrowing some of her clothes when she slept over. Knowing that Chloe felt comfortable around her made her feel happy.

"Not today," Beca said. "Sorry!" She added when Chloe turned around her eyes widened in both shock and mock offense. "It's not that I don't want to! If I ever don't want to join you in the shower there is something very wrong with me!" Chloe rolled her eyes and couldn't help it but crack a smile. "But my knee is still hurting and pounding or whatever and we both know we will never be ready on time to meet my dad for lunch if we shower together" she smirked shooting Chloe a wink. Chloe shook her head chuckling and leaned in to give Beca a quickly peck on her lips.

"Alright then, get some rest and then get ready for lunch. I'll be right back, my love!" She sang over-dramatically making Beca laugh. As she reached over to check her phone a shot of pain went through her knee making her gasp. She lay down again slowly and let out a long breath. Deciding to wait till Chloe got back, and she knew that'd probably take a while, she closed her eyes.

When Chloe got back from her shower she found Beca still in bed and asleep. She crawled onto the bed and poked the brunette's side after kissing her nose. Beca let out a groan as she covered her face with her pillow swatting away Chloe's hand.

"My knee hurts."

"Want me to call your dad and say we can't make it?" Chloe asked concerned. Beca shook her head and threw away the pillow. She sat up carefully and rested her back against the headboard of her bed.

"No, he was so excited to finally meet you properly. He'd probably think I made up an excuse to keep you for myself. Which I would be totally fine with by the way" she said pulling Chloe into her arms making her squeal. "But you would be an amazing girlfriend if you could hand me my brace and some pants" she added before kissing Chloe and letting go of her. Chloe nodded and got up to grab the things Beca needed.

"So girlfriend huh?" She asked as she helped Beca put on her brace and some sweatpants since her knee had swollen slightly and regular jeans would hurt her. Beca frowned. "I mean, we never really made it official..."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Beale?" Beca grinned making the redhead roll her eyes.

"No I was waiting for you to ask me but since you're not really making any moves I figured I should look for someone else..." Chloe shrugged as she leaned away from Beca.

"Wow wow wow, that's not gonna happen. I'm sorry, babe, if I could i would go down on one knee for you and ask you properly but I can't really do that since I decided to fight with a wall. Will you be my girlfriend, Chloe Beale, love of my life, my one and only-"

"Okay that's enough, you weirdo" Chloe laughed, "but yes I would love to be your girlfriend." She smiled.

"Sweet, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me" Beca grinned earning a playful slap on her shoulder. Grabbing her shoulder in pain mockingly she gasped offended but she quickly fell out of character and laughed along with Chloe. It took them another hour to get ready since Beca had to wait for her painkiller to do their job so she'd be able to move around. They met up with her dad for lunch but had to cancel their plans with Stacie and Aubrey because Beca's knee was killing her.

When they got back to her room Beca dropped face first onto her bed throwing her crutches on the ground and carefully pulling her knee onto the bed as well. Chloe put away the crutches and helped Beca take off her brace before joining her in the bed with her laptop.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" She asked worried. Beca cheeks looked pale and she could tell her girlfriend was in pain. Beca shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a long sigh. When she looked at Chloe again she smiled.

"No thank you, I'll be fine tomorrow just a bad day. I'm sorry that we had to cancel our plans with Stacie and Bree."

"That's alright, we'll make new plans. I don't mind laying in bed and watching a movie for today. We've been busy the past few days, I could use a movie night." Beca smiled weakly and kissed Chloe's temple.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I don't know, you're alright I guess." Chloe shrugged but quickly broke into a smile. Beca wrapped her arm around her and Chloe snuggled up to her as she picked a movie to watch.

"I love you" she mumbled against Chloe's head before kissing the top of it.

"I love you too" Chloe said just above a whisper and her smile widened.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A week later Chloe felt the soft breath of Beca against her skin as she woke up. She assumed she was still a sleep and carefully got out of bed. She took a moment to look at Beca and smiled. She looked so cute when she was a sleep. Chloe changed into her sports clothes and kissed Beca's forehead softly before she left for a run. As Chloe was running she heard someone yell her name. She stopped walking and turned around. It was Jack...

"Go away Jack!" Chloe groaned as she turned around again to continue her run. She hadn't seen him in forever and couldn't exactly say she was thrilled to see him

"Chloe wait!" He ran up to her and Chloe took a cautious step backwards. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. Chloe whimpered in pain. She was so close to him, she smelled the alcohol in his breath.

"Jack... Let me go..." Chloe chided giving him a death glare. She was scared as hell but knew she had to stay strong.

"I l-loved you Chloe! And now you're dating that whore?" He stumbled.

"She is not a whore! Now let go of me!" Chloe tried to pull her wrist back but Jack's grip got even tighter. Chloe gasped in pain.

"Yes that hurts, doesn't it? That's how my heart feels right now! No wait, it feels like this!" Chloe felt a pain starting in her wrist going through her arm when he squeezed her wrist even tighter. She yelled in pain. "Yes! You deserve this!" He pushed Chloe and she fell on the ground.

"You were the one cheating!" Chloe gritted between her teeth trying not the show Jack in how much pain she was. "You were the one with the drinking problem! You, Jack, were the one who screwed up our relationship." Chloe stood up and walked away. Of course Jack wouldn't let her go. He stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and pushing her against the tree, that stood next to the path they walked on. He punched her in her face and Chloe had to gather all her strength to keep herself from crying. Her wrist hurt and she knew she was going to have another bruise just from the tight grip he had on her shoulder. Even though she was terrified she looked him straight in the eye.

"Why don't you cry, huh? Aren't you sad? Aren't you in pain?" He yelled at her. Chloe was on the edge of breaking down but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her cry.

"I am not sad! And I am in terrible pain but why would you care! You're just another rude asshole!" She felt another burning slap on her cheek. She felt the pain shooting through her arm and clenched her teeth closing her eyes. Chloe prepared herself for the next punch but all she felt was Jack's hand disappearing from her shoulder. Chloe opened her eyes and saw Jack's backside. She heard a familiar voice. It was Beca's. The brunette's eyes were filled with anger as she grabbed his collar and pulled him away from Chloe.

"If you ever. Hurt her. Again. I will. Fucking. Kill you!" She yelled at him. Every time she stopped talking for a moment she punched his face. With a simple motion she pushed him to the ground and rested her foot on his throat.

"One word! One word and I break your neck!" Jack looked terrified at Beca, who looked furious and very serious about her threat. "Is that understood?" No reaction. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" She shouted with an frightening look in her eyes. Jack nodded. Beca pulled away her foot and kicked his side before he got on his feet and ran off. Beca made sure he didn't turn back as she saw Chloe fall to the ground. "Chloe!" she exclaimed as she ran over to the redhead. She kneeled down and let Chloe rest against her. Chloe smiled weakly as she held her arm against her stomach whimpering in pain. Beca's look on her face got concerned as she saw Chloe's face and arm.

"Let's get you to the hospital!" Before Chloe could say something Beca picked her up and carried her to the car. As Chloe started to get aware of what had happened she started crying. "Shh it's okay. You're okay now." Beca hushed holding Chloe tightly. She kissed her temple before she placed her in the passenger seat carefully. As fast as she could she drove to the hospital holding Chloe's unharmed hand. Every time Chloe moved she squeezed Beca's hand in pain which made Beca drive even faster.

"Please let me turn around to kick his ass again…" Beca grumbled infuriated. Her knuckles were white of how tight she held the steering wheel. "The thought of him touching you again-"

"I don't think he'll ever come to me again, don't worry. Please don't go back, I need you now. " Chloe said weakly. Beca glanced at Chloe and her expression softened. Her anger disappeared immediately return and was replaced with worry. She caressed Chloe's cheek gently, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

"I'll make sure he will never hurt you again and I am not going anywhere in her for you, I promise" Beca stated bringing Chloe's hand up to her mouth and kissing the back of it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Beca brought Chloe to the hospital. She had to wait outside as the doctors took care of her after she'd carried Chloe inside. Still infuriated and very upset she had called Aubrey and Jesse to let them know where they were but her eyes never left the door of the room Chloe was in. After almost an hour a nurse came to get her and brought her to the room. With sweaty palms and lump in her throat she walked in. Chloe had some stitches in her forehead and her wrist was bandaged and rested in a sling, but apart from that she was okay. Beca sat next to Chloe's bed and held her hand and caressed the back of it gently with her fingertips.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled, her voice soft.

"No problem." Beca kissed Chloe's hand and returned the smile. "If he ever bothers you again I will kill him," she stated chewing on the inside of her lip still feeling anger race through her body, "I am glad you stopped me from going after him but if he ever-"

"Beca" Chloe interrupted her softly but an amused grin tugging at her lips, "I don't think he'll ever come near me again" she chuckled.

"He better not" Beca huffed as she kissed Chloe's knuckles. "No one hurts my girl like that." Chloe's smile widened.

"I like that," she said, " _my girl._ " She pulled Beca closer and kissed her squeezing her hand briefly.

After a few more tests the doctor allowed Chloe to go home if Beca would wake her every two hours to check on her in case she'd have a concussion. Beca helped Chloe out of the bed as Chloe held her arm against her chest. The tender way Beca helped her put as she put on the brunette's leather jacket Beca had gotten from her car, warmed Chloe's heart. She could read the worry in Beca's eyes and felt it in every gently touch. Before Chloe could walk away Beca picked her up in bride style and carried her to the car.

"You know you don't have to carry me, right? My legs are totally fine" she chuckled. Still she wrapped her unharmed arm around Beca's neck and rested her head against her chest.

"I know," Beca grinned, "but I want my girl to be safe" she said sticking to the nickname and she nuzzled her nose against Chloe's head. Chloe giggled and Beca carefully placed her in the car. They drove home and as soon as they got home Chloe texted Aubrey. She sat down on Beca's bed and Beca placed a duvet over her legs to make sure she wouldn't get cold.

"What are you going to say to her?" Beca asked as she grabbed a pillow for Chloe's arm.

"Oh that she's is going to have a rough night, since she has to wake me every two hours." Chloe had to text with one hand and got frustrated every time she typed the wrong word.

"No, no, no! I'm taking care of you tonight. Not blondie!" Beca grabbed Chloe's phone and deleted the message. She typed a new message and sent it before she gave it back to Chloe.

"No Beca I can't do that to you..."

"Of course you can..." Beca sat next to Chloe and carefully laid her arm around her making sure she wouldn't hurt her. Chloe yawned as she fought against the sleep making her eyelids heavy.

"You're tired..." Beca got up again and grabbed Chloe pyjamas. She helped her getting undressed and put on her pjs. Beca changed into some sweatpants and a tank top and laid next to Chloe underneath the covers. She faced Chloe and kissed her nose.

"Good night ginger..." She whispered on a playful tone.

"Goodnight Dj..." Chloe mumbled too tired to respond on Beca's nickname. She gave Beca a kiss on her lips and snuggled up against her chest. Beca wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her head as she waited for Chloe to fall asleep.

Beca stayed up all night to wake Chloe every two hours. When she woke Chloe she gently stroke her cheek and said her name. Every time she woke her she asked her if she knew what day it was and what her name was. Chloe answered the questions sleepily and then went back to sleep after a quick kiss from Beca. Not knowing Beca was awake all night to take care of the person she loved more than anything...

After Beca had woken Chloe for the last time that night she went to sleep herself but she could already see the sun rise so she knew it wouldn't be for long. By the time Chloe woke up she saw light coming through the curtains and she turned around in Beca's arms facing her. The light fell on Beca's bare shoulder and Chloe smiled at how at peace she looked when she was asleep. She looked relaxed and for a moment nothing bothered her. Chloe placed feather light kiss on her shoulder up to her jaw. Beca groaned and opened her eyes .

"Morning." She yawned with a smile at Chloe.

"Good morning." Chloe smiled as she kissed Beca.

"How's your arm?" Beca asked rubbing her eyes.

"It hurts but it's okay..." Chloe mumbled as she looked at her arm. Her wrist throbbed a little but it was bearable.

"I'll get your medicines." Beca mumbled as she got up. She grabbed a hoodie and walked over to her bag to get Chloe's medicines.

"I didn't know you could be so sweet..." Chloe turned on her side and looked at Beca with a mischievous smirk. Beca shrugged but shot her a wink.

"I want you to be okay." She gave Chloe the medicines and a bottle of water as she sat on the bed with her legs crossed.

"Thank you." Beca nodded and got back in bed again.

"You look tired..." Chloe said concerned as she placed the bottle on the ground. She laid next to Beca again and rested her arm on Beca's stomach. Beca laid her hand on Chloe's and sighed.

"I'm okay, don't worry..."

"You sure?" Beca nodded and smiled weakly at Chloe.

"Never been better." She said as she kissed her head. Then Beca's phone rang. With a groan she got up and picked up. "Hello?" Chloe saw the look on her face getting serious and her smile fell. It was the same look Beca always had before she opened up to Chloe... Chloe had a bad feeling about the phone call... 'I'll be back in a sec' Beca mouthed before she got out of the room.

After Beca had talked for over an hour she hang up and got back in to the room again. She sat down on the bed without saying a word.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked concerned. Beca looked at Chloe and swallowed thickly.

"It was my commandant..."

* * *

 _A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for the support I get on this story! It seriously amazes me that so many people even read it and even enjoy it! And I hope you will enjoy the rest of the fanfic of course! I read all your reviews and try to listen and make work of what you guys want to see. So thanks a lot :)_

 _Ps. Here comes the drama..._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chloe felt her heart sink into her stomach and her throat felt tight.

"W-what did he say..." Chloe knew this was why she had a bad feeling about this...

"He asked me about my leg..." Beca said softly not looking at Chloe which frustrated her even more.

"And what did you say?"

"I said it was better..." Beca mumbled as she looked at her hands.

"What is it Beca? What did he say..."

Beca sighed. "He wants me to join the army again... The need men down there… He wants me to come next week so I can start training again…"

"Next week?!" Chloe gasped. Beca nodded. "You said yes didn't you..." Chloe asked through gritted teeth. Beca didn't answer her question.

"Chloe-"

"You said yes?! You didn't even ask me?! I mean of course my opinion doesn't matter does it? Who cares your leg hasn't healed completely. Oh no, as long as Beca can go back to where she belongs!" Beca could feel the pain and the hate where in the words. Chloe stood up.

"Chloe please..." she begged looking up at her girlfriend. Chloe had tears running down her cheeks and fire in her blue eyes.

"No Beca! I can't believe you're doing this to me! I love you! I want you here!" Chloe exclaimed barely able to speak.

"Chloe listen..." Beca stood up to stop Chloe.

"No. You want to go to the army? Fine. But not with me as your girlfriend Beca. I'm done." Chloe said as she turned around and left the room. Beca's head dropped and she started crying. This was the reason why she never let someone love her back...

Beca pounded impatiently on Jesse's door till Benji opened it.

"Beca? Can I-" Beca walked straight into the room and found Jesse watching a movie. He looked startled at Beca and shut his laptop.

"Beca? Are you okay?" He asked seeing mascara smudged under her eyes and tears on her cheeks. "Benji, can you leave us for a moment" Beca asked, well it was more of an order. She clenched her jaw and groaned when Benji didn't move and even objected.

"But-" Beca gave him a threatening look and Benji quickly left the room.

"Hey! Be nice to him!" Beca rolled her eyes and quickly wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. After clearing her throat she spoke up again, her voice showing no emotion, not even the slightest tremble.

"We're leaving in a week. Grab you stuff and prepare everything to go back." She stated before turning back to leave again.

"What? Go back? Where are you talking about?" Jesse stood up and walked over to Beca who stood in the doorway.

"We're going back to the army. The commandant called me today." Jesse heard Beca's army voice again, he knew Chloe called it that way. He thought she had changed since Chloe...

"He called me too..." Jesse mumbled still facing Beca's back.

"Well why aren't you packing then?"

"I'm not going Beca..." Jesse sighed praying for the brunette to just turn around to face him.

"What?! Where the hell are you talking about? This was temporary remember?"

"For you! I'm done with the army Beca! I'm not going back. I still have those nightmares and I don't want them anymore! I am happy here..." Beca groaned and shook her head.

She scoffed and turned around. Jesse regretted wishing for her to turn around. The cold look in Beca's eyes made his stomach churn. It was the same look she'd had after burying Nick and the few days following up. He had never seen her so hurt or so broken. But after a few days she pulled it together but he knew she had changed. She'd gotten even harder and so much more colder.

"Fine. Fine! You know what I'll go alone. I don't want pussies like you in my team. I can't believe you're doing this to me Jesse..."

"I thought you changed, Beca, after you met Chloe... But you didn't-"

"Don't you dare to talk about Chloe right now!" Beca sounded furious. "It's my choice to go back to the army! They need me! And don't you dare to say anything to my dad. Understood?"

"He has to know Beca..." Jesse mumbled lowering his voice trying to calm her down.

"I thought I could trust you... If you tell him. I will kill you..."

"You won't do that Beca... You don't kill people... You barely hurt people."

"Believe me... I do..." Beca mumbled closing her eyes to fight the upcoming tears. "Goodbye Swanson." Beca turned around and walked away, leaving Jesse alone in his room. On her way she saw Benji.

"The room is all yours!" She said tears filling her eyes again. Of course she didn't blame Jesse for not going back, she agreed with him. For the first time in her life she wished to stay home as well but she couldn't, she knew she would never let herself. For the first time she'd leave with reluctance, know who she'd hurt and knowing she'd never be able to get this life back.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N thank you all for reading! It's always a pleasure to read your reviews and know you like my stories!_

 _Myrt007: yes I used to be on Instagram! Not anymore tho, I don't have to account anymore. I'm glad to see you still enjoy my stories :)_

* * *

Chapter 24

A few days later Beca was packing some stuff as Amy came into the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she looked at the suitcases on Beca's bed.

"I'm going back to the army in 3 days..." Beca mumbled as she kept packing.

"So you're just leaving me? Who is going to open the door when I forgot my key again?!" Amy pouted as she sat down on her bed. Though it was meant as a joke Beca didn't laugh or even smile.

"Don't worry I gave Stacie a key so you can go to her for the key..." Beca walked to her desk to pack her laptop.

"Is Chloe okay with it?" Beca sighed.

"It's my decision... We broke up." Beca hadn't slept since Chloe ran out of the room. She hadn't left her room and just focussed on getting ready to leave. She had tried to call the redhead but hadn't been surprised when it went straight to voice mail. She was a mess.

"What?! Why? You guys were so cute together!"

"Just let it go Amy! We are not together anymore okay?" Beca yelled suddenly, making Amy jump.

"Wow, take it easy! I'll give you some time alone..." Amy walked to the door. "Oh uh hi Mr Mitchell..." Amy quickly left the room and dr. Mitchell had an heated look on his face as he walked in.

"Can I help you?" Beca asked as she glanced at her dad. She knew exactly why he came to her room. She had known Jesse would tell him and that her dad would try to stop her from leaving.

"When were you going to tell me you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving in 3 days." Beca shrugged as she carefully placed her laptop on her bed shutting her dad out.

"I don't allow you to go Beca..." Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Beca rolled her eyes as she turned to face her father.

"Yeah, well I'm old enough to make that decision by myself. I'm leaving in 3 days, it's your choice if you come and say goodbye or if you want to fight over it now. I don't care what you think about it." Dr Mitchell sighed rubbing her face tiredly. Beca could see he was exhausted and she fought the urge just let her guard down and collapse into his arms. But this was what she wanted, right? The army was her thing, she wasn't made for college or a job behind a desk.

"I can't believe you're doing this Beca... What did you say to Chloe? Or did you just break up with her like all your other girlfriends? Nick is dead, so who are you going to during the war? Chloe loved you Beca, she still does. You can still fix this."

"It's better if you leave now dad..." Beca bit her lip to hold back her anger and the tears filling up her eyes.

"I can't believe you do this to her..."

"You don't know what it feels like dad! I had to say goodbye! Every fucking time! Nick was always there for me."

"Yes, to use you! He never loved you Beca! He used you!" Beca groaned.

"Yeah that's why he proposed to me right?"

"What? He proposed to you?!" Beca rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He did but as you explained oh so clearly: he's dead now! Goodbye dad!" Beca pushed her dad towards the door.

"I'm sorry Beca I didn't know-"

"Nope you didn't." Dr Mitchell heard the pain in his daughter's voice.

"Beca listen. I am sorry. Please think about it, think about Chloe, think about your life here..." Beca didn't want to think about her life here... She had made her decision. She was going back to the army. With or without her father's support.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"You want me to talk to her again?" Aubrey asked as she sat down next to Chloe on the couch. Chloe shook her head.

"It's my own fault..." Aubrey looked concerned at her friend. She looked terrible. She hadn't slept in days, the same for eating... Chloe couldn't eat without throwing up or getting a terrible stomach pain. Aubrey kept trying to convince to go to the doctor but Chloe knew a doctor couldn't take away the pain she felt. A doctor couldn't heal a broken heart. Her skin was pale and Aubrey noticed some scars on her wrist but didn't say anything about it.

"You can't let her go Chloe..." she stated picking up the cold bowl of soup Chloe hadn't finished.

"I don't have a choice... She's right, it's her own decision... It's none of my business." Chloe said just above a whisper and she sighed.

"It is your business since you guys love each other."

"That's why I have to let her go..." Chloe mumbled. Aubrey didn't know what to say to her friend anymore. She had tried everything in her power to cheer the redhead up but she seemed to get worse by the hour.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" Chloe quickly shook her head. Of course she had considered to talk to Beca but both her pride and her sadness stopped her from actually doing it. She didn't want Beca to see her like this. Chloe had never felt so numb before but at the same time she felt everything. Her body ached and it felt like her body had shut down the moment her head had. She woke up at night crying but not even remembering why she started crying in the first place, she felt tired even though she slept most of the day. The way Aubrey's face fell when she came into the room told her how terrible she looked, how broken. Chloe appreciated everything Aubrey did for her deeply but she couldn't tell her properly with her lips trembling and her hands shaking.

"No I don't! She doesn't want to talk to me anymore... She didn't even took the time to talk to me about it?! She just made her own decision... She is leaving in two days..." Even talking seemed to exhaust her.

"Please Chloe, go talk to her..." Aubrey begged her. She wanted Chloe to be happy again.

"No Aubrey, I'm going to bed." It wasn't just that she was tired that Chloe slept a lot it was also a way of escaping from her own thoughts and the pain that never seemed to fade away.

"But you just woke up?" Chloe shrugged.

"I'm just tired..." Aubrey nodded. Chloe walked to her room and got into her bed. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Let me know when you need something" Aubrey said as Chloe disappeared into her room, but she knew she couldn't give her the one thing she needed most…

Beca sat in her dorm listening to some old mixes when she came across mixes she had made for Chloe a while ago. It were her favourite songs but Chloe had never heard the mixes. Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The commandant had called again and he would pick her up that night. For the first time in her life she felt like he'd be too early, like she wouldn't have enough time to get ready. But on the other hand she knew that there was no reason to stay any longer. Beca paused the mix she was playing and looked around. For some weird reason she was going to miss this place. Amy came into the room.

"Hi."

"Hey." Beca smiled weakly. Yes even that weird Australian blondie she was going to miss.

"So you're leaving to night huh?" Beca nodded. "I'm going to miss you." Amy stood up and hugged Beca tight. Beca just stood there stiffly as Amy nearly crushed her. Beca cleared her throat and slowly pulled back distancing herself from the blonde.

"Okay, that's enough hugging... Please let me go..." Amy let go of Beca and pouted.

"Will you come back?" She asked.

"I don't know. This mission is going to take 6 months... By then you probably won't remember me anyways, you'll be fine!" Beca laughed jokingly but her smile fell quickly because it felt wrong to smile at all.

"I will never forget you! I don't forget people who wake me up by screaming during their sleep..." she smirked nudging Beca with her elbow teasingly.

"You heard that huh?" Amy nodded.

"And I also know you didn't sleep the last few days since-" She was interrupted by a sigh from Beca. "I'm sorry..." Amy looked at the ground. "I'm getting us some 'goodbye' donuts to share..."

"That's nice of you." Amy just nodded.

"I'll be right back." Amy left the room and Beca started to mix again. It was a mix between 'Let me love you' and 'A thousand years'. Beca swallowed her tears as she made sure the songs blend perfectly. After she finished it and she quickly made a cd with all the songs for Chloe. She wanted to give the redhead the songs but she didn't know why. She knew she shouldn't do it, she knew she should leave her alone but she couldn't bring herself to leave Chloe without any form of a goodbye. She placed the cd in a case and wrote down a note for Chloe. She wrapped the cd in her favourite sweater and walked out of the room. On her way she came across Amy.

"I'll be right back." Beca started running, which started to look more like running since her leg was getting stronger by the day, and ran to Chloe's dorm. Trying to catch her breath she knocked on the door. There was no reaction. Of course, Beca thought. She doesn't want to see me anymore... Beca placed the sweater with the cd in front of the door and left. As she walked away Chloe opened the door. Frowning she looked around but didn't see anyone. Then she spotted something on the ground. It was Beca's favourite sweater... On the sweater there was a cd with a note that said.

 _~Dear Chloe,_

 _I'm sorry for being such a dick... I never meant to hurt you, I really didn't. I made these songs for you a while ago. You can throw them away if you want. I'm going back tonight. I don't expect you to forgive me and I don't expect you to even care about me at all, I know I'll never get this life back but I just can stay. I am sorry._

 _Thank you for teaching me how to love again..._

 _Bye Chloe,_

 _Beca~_

A tear rolled down Chloe's cheek. She covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed softy. She felt Aubrey's arms around her but she didn't realize where she was anymore. Her knees buckled and she leaned against Aubrey clutching the note against her chest. The numbness she had felt the past days disappeared and her heart ached like it had never done before. And right then she knew she would never feel whole anymore without Beca, because the brunette took a part of Chloe with her as she left her behind.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Beca walked back to her dorm and opened the door. As she walked in she saw her commandant. Amy was inside too holding the box of donuts. Beca quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes and nodded to greet the commandant.

"Hello sir." He nodded at Beca.

"Are you ready to go?" Beca looked at Amy who sat on her bed and nodded again. "I'll give you two some time alone." He grabbed Beca's suitcases and left the dorm.

"Well goodbye Amy, Fat Amy. Thank you for being my friend." Amy stood up and Beca could see that even Amy couldn't smile at her.

"Thank you, too, Beca." Amy wrapped her arms around Beca and hugged her tightly. This time Beca didn't stop her but she hugged her back. "Are you going to email me?" Amy asked when she let go of Beca.

"Of course." Beca smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't finish these donuts with you" she chuckled gesturing at the box laying on the bed. Amy shrugged.

"I got them more for myself anyways, you are so tiny you eat like a sick bird! And they'll do as comfort food" Amy smirked. Beca laughed and shook her head. Then there was a knock on the door. For a moment, a small moment, Beca hoped it was Chloe but then Jesse came into the room. He had a miserable look on his face. Before Beca could say anything he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I just don't want you to leave but I understand your decision! I just wanted to say goodbye..." Beca nodded.

"It's okay Jesse." Jesse smiled weakly at Beca using his name instead if his surname. "Come here." Beca pulled him into a hug. Jesse hugged her tight and kissed her the top of her head.

"Promise me you will come back." He begged his voice wavering as he rested his chin on her head.

"I promise." Beca nodded burying her face in his chest as she held him closer. She didn't want to let go but they both knew they had to at some point. Then she got a text from the commandant telling her that they were leaving. Letting go of Jesse she wiped her tears and let out a trembling breath as she smiled at her friends. Beca grabbed her laptop and waved at Jesse and Amy. With pain in her heart she closed the door and she left the building. Because it was raining she pulled her jacket over her head as she ran to the car. She got in to the car and sighed. This was what she wanted, right?

"Ready?" Beca just nodded as she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the tears from running down her cheeks. As they drove away she watched Barden getting smaller and smaller and felt the pain in her chest growing bigger and bigger.

Chloe was still in Aubrey's arms when she started to realize what had happened. She couldn't live without Beca. She had to stop her.

"I have to stop her!" Chloe said as she pulled out of Aubrey hug.

"Chloe..."

"No Aubrey! I have to stop her!"

"But it's raining and you're only wearing-" Aubrey couldn't finish her sentence because Chloe had already left the dorm. Aubrey groaned and followed her friend. Chloe ran across campus trying to get to Beca's dorm. She had to find Beca before it was too late. She ran to her dorm and opened the door. She saw Amy and Jesse sitting on a bed sad looks in their eyes.

"W-where is she?" Chloe asked out of breath. Jesse looked up at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"She left a minute ago..." Jesse mumbled averting his gaze from the broken redhead again. Without saying another word Chloe ran outside. She saw a car driving away and ran towards it.

"Beca!" She yelled as she ran onto the road following the car. She was too late... The car was already too far away to see her. Chloe dropped down to the ground on her knees and cried. She quickly felt Aubrey pulling her to the side of the road and she buried her head in the dip of the blonde's neck.

"Shh it's okay..." Aubrey tried to hush her.

"No it's not... I let the love of my life leave without trying to stop her..." Chloe sobbed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Beca's POV.

It had been a month since I'd gotten back to the army. I shared a tent with 3 other guys, none of them were like Nick or Jesse. I thought of Chloe every day, every hour, every minute. I wrote her letters but she never answered them. I sent her emails, but never got a reply. I tried to accept she had forgotten about me, but I couldn't... How could I just leave the one I loved more than my life like that? Without a proper goodbye...

The guys always tried to cheer me up but I was the serious Beca again, the army Beca as Chloe had called it. I shut them out, just like my feelings. I started fights, just because they had a letter from their wife. Jesse wasn't there to stop me, Nick wasn't there to comfort me.

There was this new girl in my team, Hailey. She was nice. She told me she had a girlfriend at home. She cried on my shoulder once because she missed her. I always felt the need to protect this girl, so she could go home soon. One day I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling of the tent when Hailey came in.

"Mitchell?" she asked her voice small and soft. I sat up and saw tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I stood up and walked over to Hailey.

"Yeah I'm fine, the commandant let me use his laptop for a moment..."

"Oh that's nice of him." Hailey nodded. I saw her fighting against her tears. "How do you do that?" She asked suddenly.

"Do what?" I frowned rubbing her arm soothingly but honestly I had no idea what to do.

"You... It always looks like you are made out of stone. No offense, I look up to that but don't you miss you family and friends?" I pulled Hailey to my bed and sat her down as I sat beside her. I sighed tapping my fingers against my lips as I thought of a proper answer.

"I do, I really do. But after so many missions I got used to it." Well that I lied but I didn't want to make it any worse for her. I didn't want to tell her I missed them like crazy and that I woke up every day feeling scared that I might never see them again. "Did you Skype with you girlfriend?" Hailey nodded.

"She misses me. And I miss her too..." A tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away her cheeks flushing red.

"It's okay. Take a deep breath. You'll see her soon enough okay?" Hailey nodded. I waited for her to calm down and placed my hand on her shoulder as she let out a trembling breath.

"Do you have someone at home?" I was silent for a moment and thought of Chloe immediately.

"I did..." I mumbled. "I had the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world... I loved her more than anything... But I screwed up."

"Oh... Did you try to contact her again?" Hailey sniffled as she wiped her nose with the tissue I handed her.

"I did... I wrote her... I emailed her... She didn't answer..." But I deserve it, I thought.

"Why don't you call her?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Hailey. "Yeah, why shouldn't you? You have nothing to lose right?" I shrugged. I knew Hailey was right but all the hard work it had taken trying to convince myself that Chloe could live without me would've been for nothing.

"It's better this way Hailey. I know you're in love and maybe you'll never know but sometimes... sometimes if you really love someone, you have to let them go..." Hailey nodded.

"Maybe you're right Mitchell, but I learned that if you both love each other, nothing is impossible." Hailey stood up and left her phone on my bed. I stared at the cell phone as Hailey walked away. "Beca?" My head shot up again and I looked at Hailey. "Thank you for listening, I don't know how I would have survivee if I didn't have you here..." she said gratefully.

"That's okay." Beca smiled.

"And think about what I said: nothing is impossible, if you love each other..." Hailey left the tent and I was alone again. After a few minutes of thinking I couldn't take it anymore and I dialled Chloe's number. After a few seconds she picked up. The sound of her voice was enough to make my throat close up. My mouth went dry and my chest ached.

"Hello?"

"Chloe?" I mumbled my heart pounding against my chest painfully.

"Sorry, wait a second." I heard Chloe's hand covering her phone. "I'm coming Aubrey! Give me a moment!" I heard her yelling. It felt so good to hear her voice again.

"Sorry, who is this?" Then panic took over and I realized I had made a terrible mistake

"Never mind" I said before I hung up. I couldn't do it.

Chloe dropped her phone by hearing the voice on the other end of the line.

"Chlo- what's wrong?" Aubrey ran to Chloe and picked up her phone. Chloe looked like she had seen a ghost or something. "Chloe?" Chloe couldn't believe it. Just the words 'never mind' were enough to know who had just called her.

"That- that was Beca..." Chloe stumbled.

"What?"

"She called me... But she hung up..." Chloe sat down on her bed suddenly feeling dizzy. Beca had called her. After a month of being hurt and bearing a unbearable pain, she had heard her voice again. But she hung up... Why? Chloe thought. Why did she hang up? She wished she could hear it again, the sound of Beca's soothing, steady voice. It felt like a drug she had banned from her life but now she craved it again, more than ever. She didn't care what she would say, just hearing her voice would be enough...

* * *

 _A/N I want to thank you all for reading and for the amazing support I get on this story! Seriously it blows my mind! I am currently writing something new, so let me know if you'd like to read it and you might see some of it soon! Till the next chapter_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Beca was preparing her things for her night shift when she heard Hailey yell her name from the other tent. Worried Beca ran into Hailey's tent thinking something was wrong.

"Hailey?" Hailey faced a laptop and turned around to look at Beca when she came in. "What's wrong?" Hailey shrugged with a smile.

"Nothing just wanted you to meet my girlfriend."

"Are you seriously calling me to meet you girlfriend?!" Hailey nodded. "Sorry Hailey I'm not in the mood for that right now. Tell your girlfriend that I will meet her when we are back home." Beca turned around and wanted to walk away.

"Beca please!" Hailey begged, she jumped up and ran to Beca before she could leave. "Please Beca, it's really important for me..." Beca sighed. "Please..." Hailey pouted tugging at Beca's arm.

"Hailey... Not today okay?" Beca looked away from Hailey's begging eyes.

"But I don't know when I can Skype with her again... She wants to thank you, personally." Hailey added before Beca could make an excuse.

"Is it really that important to you?" Hailey nodded enthusiastically. "Okay fine, but I'm not joining your sappy romantic talk!"

"Yay! And of course not, I'm only doing that when you're not around." Hailey grinned as she stuck out her tongue. She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her in front of the laptop. She typed a message that we were ready.

"You let her wait?" Beca exclaimed giving Hailey a disapproving look. Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Uh yeah." Hailey mumbled as she pressed the call button. Hailey bit her lip nervously as she waited for her girlfriend to pick up. Hailey's girlfriend picked up and Beca immediately recognized her voice.

"Stacie?" She frowned. Then her camera went on. It was Stacie.

"Hey Beca, hi H." Stacie smiled as she waved at the both of them

"But... I thought you were with Aubrey?" Beca stammered confused. She wanted to get up since she wanted to have nothing to do with any affair Stacie was involved with, but Hailey held her down. Beca let out an irritated huff regretting all the muscle training her had put Hailey through that had made her this strong.

"I still am, I am Hailey's older sister."

"Okay now I'm confused. I thought I was going to meet your girlfriend?" Beca asked as she looked at Hailey.

"Uh yeah, maybe later. I'll give you guys a moment. See ya Stace!"

"Bye Hailey, don't die!"

"I won't!" Hailey yelled before she left the tent.

"Please get her home safe Beca..." Stacie pleaded and she had a worried look on her face. Beca had seen that look on the faces of some many people before.

"I will," she promised sincerely. "Can I ask you why I am skyping with you while I was supposed to Skype with her girlfriend?!"

"Yeah about that... It was a lie so you would come online..." Beca could feel there was something behind this but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why?" Then Chloe walked into Stacie's room. Beca's heart fell and her mouth went dry.

"Beca. Listen to me. Don't walk away now." Beca heard Stacie's voice but didn't listen, the only thing she could focus on was Chloe. She was so pale... She looked so breakable, so... tired. But Beca also saw a weak smile on her face. The smile that never failed to give her butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Beca." Beca's heart broke at the sound of her voice. Stacie stood up slowly and changed places with Chloe. When Chloe sat down Beca saw even better how devastated she looked.

"Beca please don't hang up... Please let me talk to you." Beca nodded not able to speak and saw Stacie leave the room. There was a short silence before Chloe spoke up. "So, how are you?" Beca felt her stomach churn.

"Please just say, what you want to say Chloe..." she muttered trying to keep her voice calm and steady. Chloe sighed, there was the army voice again.

"I shouldn't have run away like that. I wish I could go back in time and convince you to stay. But I didn't even stay myself. I ran away and I know I should've been there for you..." Beca just stared at the screen and said nothing. "Please Beca say something" Chloe pleaded near tears. The silence was killing her and she needed Beca to say something.

"You look terrible Chloe..." Beca mumbled.

Chloe scoffed softly. "Well that was not what I hoped for but it's good to hear your voice again..." Chloe smiled weakly.

"Why didn't you answer my letters?" Chloe frowned.

"What letters?" Beca groaned. "You didn't receive them... Of course..." Beca ran a hand through her hair and looked at Chloe. She rested her head in her hands and let out a frustrated huff.

"You wrote me letters?" Beca nodded without looking up.

"Why did you hang up yesterday?" Beca looked up and saw hurt filling Chloe's eyes. Chloe was wearing Beca's favourite hoodie and her arms hugged her body as if she could fall apart any second.

"I couldn't do it Chloe. Please understand. We can't do this" Beca sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was glad the webcam wasn't that good, so Chloe wouldn't notice. "And please don't apologize for running away, I don't blame you. I am the one who took this decision without talking to you about it. I know that was wrong, I know leaving you was a bad decision but please know I never meant to hurt you, ever." Chloe swallowed thickly.

"Then prove it," she whispered, "let me back into your life again and be a part of mine again." Beca shook her head.

"I can't promise something like that while I'm here, sorry." Now Chloe sighed.

"You are coming back, right?"

"I'm coming back for a while when I finish this mission. Maybe we can see what happens then..."

"I don't want to wait for you Beca. I love you..." Beca closed her eyes to stop the tears and clenched her jaw. Back home those words would have made her the happiest girl alive but now they just made everything a lot harder. Hearing someone say they love you made it harder because then she had something to go home for, something to not die for which she couldn't afford to think while in battle. Just like saying goodbye, she never said I'll see you soon because that would be a promise she couldn't afford to make. When she opened her eyes again she saw Chloe's perfect blue eyes filled with pain and red shot, probably from crying.

"It won't work Chloe... I am here, you are there..."

"I don't care where you are, I love you and that's the most important thing, right?" Beca didn't answer her question. "Why can't you say you love me back?" Chloe asked.

"Because if I do... I will give you false hope... I love you more than everything Chloe but after what happened. I'm not so sure about everything any more, my love for you is crystal clear to me but I do not know if I can do this." Chloe nodded understandingly but her chest ached again.

"I understand... Can at least speak with you sometimes? When you're still there. I just want to hear your voice once in a while..." Beca knew she shouldn't give in but she longed for the redhead as well. She, too, missed seeing her.

"Okay, if you promise me to eat better and get some more sleep okay?" Chloe nodded, ashamed of the fact that Beca had noticed.

"I'm gonna go now. I have night shift today. You have my number, just text me, call me or email me whenever you want, alright?" Beca said with reluctance because everything her body told her to stay and talk to her. Chloe nodded. "What does this say about us?"

Beca sighed. "Let's start with friends..."

"Okay..."

"Bye Chloe. We will speak soon, I promise."

"Bye Beca." Beca shut down the laptop and left the tent. She found Hailey standing outside. Just close enough to hear what Beca had said during her talk with Chloe.

"I'm sorry Beca..." She said when she saw Beca's hurt face. Beca cleared her throat and with the blink of an eye Hailey saw the pain fade away and Beca's guard was up again.

"Never do that again, Johnson." Hailey looked at the ground. Beca had never used her surname before and she knew that couldn't be a good thing...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A week after she skyped with Chloe, Beca didn't feel any better. She talked to Chloe every day but every text, every call made her feel even worse. She knew she missed Chloe but she also knew she couldn't get back together with her. She didn't want to hurt Chloe any more than she already had, leaving her every time she had to go on a mission wouldn't help. Though Hailey had been thrilled to see her interact with Chloe again, Beca wasn't so sure. She felt herself long for the next text, the next time she could hear Chloe's voice again. She started to miss her and that was what she had wanted to avoid the most. She couldn't afford herself to be distracted during a mission or during work in general and especially not by some feelings for someone that was hundreds of miles away from her.

Chloe was in her room and lay on her bed as she was working on some project. Her phone was next to her as she waited for a text from Beca. She knew the brunette probably wouldn't respond for a few hours. She had enjoyed talking to Beca again but it had also made her miss her more. She greeted Aubrey, who came in, with a quick smile.

"Hey." Aubrey sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hey Bree." Chloe rolled onto her side and looked up at Aubrey. "What's up?"

Aubrey shrugged and Chloe could tell the blonde was about to say something she wouldn't agree to. "Hm nothing much, Stacie invited me for a party tonight and she asked me to invite you too..." Chloe sighed.

"I don't know Aubrey, I'm not really in the mood..." she mumbled looking away from Aubrey. She had a skype call planned with Beca tonight and she didn't want to cancel their plans since they had both so little of free time to properly talk.

"You have to move on Chloe. You can't wait for Beca. What if she finds someone in the army?"

"She won't." Chloe snapped at Aubrey. "She will wait, too." Aubrey rolled her eyes and let out a breath. Chloe hadn't been out since Beca had left and now that they talked again it didn't really help either.

"Just come with me and Stacie okay?"

"Aubrey" Chloe whined. Then Stacie came into the room.

"Did you convince her yet?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Chloe arched an eyebrow her eyes darting between her two friends. Aubrey shook her head. Stacie walked over to Chloe 's bed. "Alright that's enough."

"Stacie, what- STACIE!" Stacie lifted her up throwing her over her shoulder and carried Chloe out of the room. Chloe tried to fight her but Stacie was too strong.

"Stacie! Let me go! Now! STACIE!" Stacie didn't respond and just kept walking. "Stacieeee!" Chloe whined. "This is so not funny!" Suddenly Stacie stopped walking and Chloe heard her turn on a shower. Chloe knew what Stacie was planning and her eyes widened. "Oh no! No! Stacie stop it!" Of course Stacie didn't listen and she placed Chloe underneath the cold shower. Chloe screamed and quickly turned off the shower. Shivering and with her teeth clattering she glared at her. She averted her gaze as Stacie spoke up.

"Time to wake up Chloe! You need to start living your life again. I know you miss Beca, I miss her too but that's not a reason to throw away your life?!" Embarrassment washed over Chloe because she knew exactly what Stacie was talking about. Biting her bottom lip a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up again. It kept surprising her how much tears a body could produce. Stacie's face softened and she sighed placing her arm around Chloe's shoulder and pulling her closer.

"We all miss Beca, Chloe. Come with Aubrey and me tonight, start living your life again. I'm not saying you should date someone else but just have some fun." Chloe nodded, she knew Stacie was right. Stacie smiled and let go of Chloe. "Good, now let's get you into something sexy and get out of here!" she grinned. Chloe laughed and followed her friends back to her room. Maybe a night out would do her good, maybe she'd be able to forget about Beca for a little while and just have fun with her friends. And maybe a little alcohol flowing through her system wouldn't hurt either.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm so sorry guys, something went horribly wrong... Here it is again!**

Chapter 30  
Chloe's POV  
Why did they want to take me out so badly? Was all I could think as Stacie and Aubrey helped me with my hair and makeup and choose my outfit. I hadn't been clubbing in a long time, partly because Beca wasn't into it but mostly because I didn't really enjoy being hit on by jerks and getting drunk anymore. But before I could change my mind we were on our way to the club and I knew there was no way of getting out of it.  
"So where are we going?" I asked as I sat in the back of Stacie's car. Aubrey would be our ride back after we visited the club.  
"Oh just a bar where we can dance a bit and maybe grab a drink..." Stacie answered with a shrug and I could tell she was holding something back. I knew they were planning something and were not telling me because I would probably not approve of the idea.  
"Where are we going Stacie?" I asked again, this time more sternly. Stacie sighed and briefly glanced at Aubrey, still avoiding my question. "Stacie!"  
"Fine, fine, we might be going to a gay bar..." she mumbled rapidly. My eyes widened and I groaned.  
"No way! No! Stop the car! Stop the fucking car! I am not going to a gay bar with you guys!" I objected there was no way that I was going to a gay bar.  
"Wow I've never heard you say 'fuck' before... Pretty sexy" Stacie grinned as she shot me a teasing wink.  
"Stacie I am serious! Stop playing match maker. I don't want someone else, I want Beca." I bit her lip to stop the tears as I said her name. Her name felt like a pang to my chest every time I said it at loud and it made my heart ache every time I heard it.  
"Yeah and me and Aubrey want to go to a gay bar so stop whining and enjoy your evening." Stacie stated not even giving me the opportunity to fight her on this. I looked accusingly at Aubrey, who quickly averted her gaze. Of course this was Stacie's idea... I thought. I glared at Stacie who smirked triumphantly as we continued our way to the parked in front of the bar and they pulled me out of the car making sure I wouldn't run away, as Stacie described it. We got inside and Stacie bought me a drink. As I sat at the bar Stacie and Aubrey disappeared in the dancing crowd. I watched the people dance as I took a sip from my drink. I tasted a lot of alcohol mixed with a hint of soda. Fuck you Stacie, I thought as I placed my glass back on the bar planning not to drink it. I wanted to text Beca and tell her about Stacie's stupid idea but I knew it wouldn't make the situation any easier since it'd make me miss her even more. And then there was the fact that Stacie basically forced me to leave my phone back at my dorm… So I let out a sigh and sat back as I watched the crowd dance and have a good time  
After a while a girl came my way and sat next to me at the bar. She looked a little younger than me, but not that much younger. Her hair was auburn brown and her eyes grey, shining bright in the bar's black light. She smiled and ordered a drink offering to buy me one. I politely declined and pointed at my drink thanking her.  
"I'm Steph, as in Stephanie" she said leaning closer to shout over the loud music. As she leaned back she winked.  
"Chloe."  
"Nice to meet you Chloe. Is it okay if I sit next to you?" I nodded. I grabbed the drink, and took another sip. I recognized the taste, it was vodka. Stacie was seriously planning on getting me drunk.  
"Where are you from?" Stephanie asked.  
"Barden University."  
"Me too! That's so funny." Stephanie beamed and I couldn't help but return it with a smile. She looked like a nice girl, just the type I would normally fall for. "So are you here with your girlfriend or?" She asked carefully.  
"No, I'm with my friends."  
"Ohhh, you're straight?" I shook my head and took another sip.  
"Nope that I am definitely not." I said and we both laughed. We started chatting a bit about our lives and I felt comfortable with her. Stephanie was really nice and she was a good listener.  
"And where is your girlfriend?" I asked as I took a sip of my third glass of vodka. I could tell that I hadn't been clubbing in a while as I felt the alcohol take over my system.  
"No girlfriend for me."  
"Oh you're straight?" I asked mimicking her voice and I giggled.  
"No just happily single, till I met you..." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss me.  
"Uh thank you." I said quickly as I turned away from her.  
"Are you single?" she asked sounding hurt and disappointed but trying her best to hide it. I swallowed thickly and cleared my throat.  
"Uh... It's complicated... I mean, I think I'm single..." I stammered still taken aback by the sudden move of the brunette. I felt my chest clench and it felt like the walls were closing in around me making it harder to breath. It wasn't her move that made me panic, it was the fact that I considered leaning in as well that made me freak out.  
"You think your single?" Stephanie asked with a frown snapping me out of my thoughts briefly.  
"Yeah... We broke up but we still talk to each other but she wants to start with being friends."  
"Well I think that means that you're single?" I looked at Stephanie again and she smiled at me placing her hand on mine.  
"I need some air..." I said as I stood up and ran out of the club. Outside I took a deep breath wrapping my arms around my chest to keep myself from falling apart.. What was I doing? I was talking about my personal life to a complete stranger, who was obviously flirting with me and I didn't even stop her or made clear that I wasn't interested.  
"Chloe!" I heard. I turned around and saw Steph coming my way. She had concern written all over her face as she approached me.  
"Uh sorry I ran away..." I muttered my voice sounding small.  
"That's okay." Stephanie smiled as she laid her jacket around my shoulders.  
"Thanks." I smiled pulling the jacket tighter around me .  
"It's okay... This might sound weird but I really like you Chloe, I mean you are gorgeous and I enjoy talking to you, a lot... I tried to make that clear tonight but I don't know if it worked..." Stephanie looked at the ground and I could tell she was blushing. "Do you like me too?" She asked as she looked up again her grey eyes sparkling. We were so close to each other I could feel the heat of her breath in my lips. Again my chest felt tight and my throat was closing up as I started panicking again.  
"I-I can't Stephanie- I'm sorry..." I gave her jacket back and walked away.  
"Chloe. Please give me a chance, your girlfriend or whatever she is, is stupid to leave you like this. I can give you some much more" Steph said as I turned away from her. With tearsstinging in my eyes I started running. I left her without properly apologizing or a proper explanation and just ran away. I ran until I was back at my dorm again panting heavily as I leaned against the door. Thank god Barden wasn't that far.I felt warm tears running down my cheeks as I fiddled with my keys trying to unlock my door. Sobbing I grabbed my phone and dialled Beca's number.  
"Please pick up..." I begged as I waited for her to pick up. It felt like hours till I finally heard her voice on the other side of the line.  
"Chloe?" It was good to hear her voice again.  
"Beca, I'm so sorry." I whispered clutching onto my phone and tears rushing down my cheeks.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Beca I'm so sorry..." Beca heard Chloe sobbing and her stomach twisted into a knot. The sound made her throat feel tight and she hated it to hear the redhead cry. It used to make her feel so powerless when they were together but now it made her feel even worse since she wasn't there to comfort her. The idea of Chloe being hurt worried her sickly, but the thought of someone intentionally hurting her made her infuriated. Beca was already making a list in her head of painful ways to finish someone, but Chloe's sniffs stopped her from overthinking it. Chloe had called her just as Beca was about to go to her mission that night so Beca stated absently at her gear laid out in front of her as her chest ached at the redhead's crying.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Beca asked concerned. She didn't answer her question, Beca just heard her sobbing. "Chloe, relax. It's okay. Take a deep breath..." Beca heard her sigh and sniff. "That's better," she spoke softly and kindly, trying the comfort Chloe with her voice because it was all she could give her. "Okay what is wrong?"

"I... I..." Again the sobbing started. Beca pinched the bridge of her nose as she paced back and forth. It drove her crazy that she couldn't help Chloe.

"Chloe, stop crying and tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Beca turned around when she heard a sound behind her. It was Hailey. Beca hadn't spoken to her the last days. She had to learn to stay out of her business. Of course Beca had a hard time being so harsh to Hailey. The girl felt like a younger sister to her and she had always felt the need to protect her. But she couldn't give in and forgive her that easily. She would lose all the respect and regard she had gained from her men. Forgiving Hailey without punishing her would make her look weak and easily influenced by feelings. She had had to work hard to earn the respect she had gained and to work her way up. They had thought she was a joke when she started her first mission, but now they listened to her, they were willing to die for her. She did have to throw a few punches and win a few fights before she finally got there. The idea of losing all she had worked so hard for by going easy on Hailey stopped her from giving in. Her friendship with Jesse and relationship with Nick had shown her many times how easily people's opinions could change.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked carefully. Beca shook her head and pointed at the cell phone she was holding against her ear. "Are you talking to Chloe?" Beca raised an eyebrow, as a sign to warn her to stay out of her business. Hailey's face fell and she shoved her hands in her pockets, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry... Can we talk later?" Beca checked the me, they had to leave in a few minutes. She covered her phone with her hand.

"I will see you at the mission, Johnson."

"But-" Hailey tried but Beca cut her off.

"I will see you tonight, now leave." Hailey was about to say something but then sighed and gave up. She turned around and left her tent. Beca let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her face already feeling drained before her night had even begun. When she focused on the phone call again she didn't hear Chloe's sobbing anymore.

"You shouldn't be that harsh to her... She tried to help you..." Chloe said softly, her voice sounded hoarse and raspy.

"She has to stay out of my business." Beca stated stubbornly. She heard Chloe sigh and could practically feel her disapproval.

"Well I'm glad she didn't..." Me too, Beca thought but bit her lip to keep herself from saying it.

"Okay, now tell me why you called me crying? You kind of freaked me out there." Chloe was silent.

"Chloe..."

"Stacie and Aubrey made me go clubbing with them... And we went to a gay bar..." Beca knew where this was going and she did not like it. Beca wanted to feel happy for Chloe but instead a stinging feeling of jealousy filled her mind.

"I met a girl... Her name is Stephanie..." Beca didn't care about her name , all she wanted was for her would disappear from Chloe's life.

"She goes to Barden too..."

"Chloe please just tell me what happened." Chloe sighed.

"She was flirting with me ... And she wanted to kiss me ..." Now Beca wanted to kill that girl... How could she? But Chloe and Beca weren't even together anymore. Beca didn't have the right to think about that girl that way, right? She was the one who wanted to be friends, who wanted to keep her distance. But still the thought of Chloe being with someone else made her stomach churn. The thought of someone kissing her, touching her... Beca clenched and unclenched her draw multiple times to keep herself calm.

"Chloe, why are you telling me this?" She asked coldly.

"I... I don't know... It felt like I was cheating on you..."

"But you weren't so don't worry about it Chloe. You're all free to do whatever you want..." Boy was it hard to say that...

"What if I don't want to be free?" Beca heard a crack in Chloe's voice. Don't do this to me now, Chloe

"We talked about that Chloe," Beca muttered, "I'm sorry but I have to go now. I told Hailey to be on time so it would be weird if I'm late."

"Oh... Okay. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah maybe. Bye Chloe."

"Bye Beca ... Oh and try to forgive Hailey, okay? She's been having a hard time since you don't talk to her anymore."

"I will think about it." Beca said before she said goodbye and hung up. Maybe Chloe was right, maybe Hailey had learned her lesson by now...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Okay, this is an important but also a dangerous night. I want you guys to be focussed, alert and always listen to my commands." Beca said with a loud voice as she walked past her men. "So if I say: jump, you jump. If I say: shoot, you shoot. If I say wait, you wait. Is that understood?"

"Yes." They all yelled. Then they all saluted and walked away to get ready. Hailey was with them.

"Okay very good, Johnson you're coming with me tonight." Hailey nodded and followed Beca to get their stuff for the night. Beca passed their usual place to get ready and gestured Hailey to come along. Hailey frowned but didn't question her leader.

"I want you to listen very carefully now, Hailey..." Beca said softly as they were far enough from the group. Hailey nodded and smiled weakly by Beca using her name again and the gentle tone in the brunette's voice.

"This is a dangerous mission... So I want you to stay here okay? I told the commandant I have enough people for tonight so you can stay here. We will lose some men tonight... I want you to get home safe, back to your girlfriend and family."

"Thank you Beca, but I want to come with you guys." Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Why did people never listen to her when she told them to stay behind?

"Please Hailey for one time, listen to me. You have people at home who love you, think of how they will feel when you're not here anymore..." Hailey walked over to their stuff and grabbed her backpack. She swung it over her shoulder and threw Beca's backpack towards Beca. Beca caught the backpack and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Beca but this is my job, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Beca saw a determined look in Hailey's eyes and knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Okay, just stay close to me and do what I say okay?" Hailey nodded with a smile. "Okay, let's go then." Beca and Hailey got into the truck as they drove to the area they would be surveilling for the night. There was a nervous silence in the car. Beca looked around and asked herself how she was going to get them all back alive... She sighed. She knew she couldn't bring them all back... She saw some of them pray, some of them kissed a picture of their wife and some of them just looked at Beca. They nodded when she looked at them, like they wanted to say it would be fine, like they wanted to tell her they were okay with whatever outcome the night would bring. These men would die for her, they'd go through all of this to serve their country. She felt a nervous shiver run up her spine, she had a bad feeling about this night already.

Beca's POV

After we got out of the car and discussed our plan. We grabbed our gear and slowly moved into the darkness. I heard Hailey's footsteps behind me as we walked along some buildings. The night was cold and the wind felt sharp against her skin. Suddenly I heard a gunshot and quickly pulled Hailey into one of the buildings. My back against the wall and my heart hammering in my chest. More gunshots followed and then a short silence. A deathly silence... I felt my heart in my throat and closed my eyes for a moment. I hoped that silence was because they had run away but I knew better...

"Stay here I'm going to look if everyone is safe, okay?" I whispered but then I heard Hailey standing up and walking to the doorway of the building. I reached for her but she didn't stop. When I looked up I spotted a sniper on the roof of the building opposite of ours and my heart fell.

"HAILEY!" I yelled as I jumped up and launched myself at her to push her away from the door.

Another gunshot.

This time it was followed by a sharp pain in my shoulder. I fell to the ground as I gripped onto my shoulder. I bit my lip so I wouldn't shout, but it hurt so bad... It was like a knife was smashed right through my shoulder and someone kept wiggling it. I felt someone pulling me aside and placing me on the ground sitting against the wall. I closed my eyes as a throbbing pain spread through my arm and shoulder. My hand felt covered in warm blood and I tried to stop the wound from bleeding but I felt my strength weaken.

"Beca! Beca open your eyes, look at me. You have to stay with me okay? You have to survive!" I opened my eyes and even though it was dark I could see Hailey, very blurry.

"Y-you h-have to go Hailey! It's not safe here." I ordered through gritted teeth. I tried to push her away from me but my body felt limp. I felt Hailey lifting me up and she started running. I groaned in pain. As Hailey was running everything got blurry and a dizzy feeling got into my head. I knew I was losing too much blood and tried to stop the bleeding again by pressing my hand on the wound. I felt my blood was all over my shirt. I gasped in pain when my hand reached the wound. As I tried to stop the bleeding I could feel myself slipping away, I was losing my consciousness. Before I knew it everything went black...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 _Beca was surrounded by darkness and the air around her felt cold, almost freezing. Her skin felt numb and her eyelids felt heavy but something inside made her fight to keep them open. Maybe it wasn't something but more of a someone. Chloe. Beca could hear her voice faintly telling her to hold on, ordering her to not give up. But it felt so easy to give up... To just close her eyes and let go. A nagging pain in her shoulder kept blurring her thoughts making it hard to focus on Chloe's voice. Suddenly a bright light appeared but Beca didn't feel the need to squint or cover her eyes, it was like the light didn't reach her eyes at all. And there she stood... Chloe. Her hair had never looked redder and her eyes had never looked so bright. She wore a white summer dress that reached just up her knees and she smiled sweetly at Beca._

 _"Chloe," Beca spoke but the voice didn't sound like her own._

 _"You can't leave me like this. This isn't you, to just give up like that." Chloe's words sounded like music to Beca. The voice was so calming, so soothing. But her eyes kept getting heavier and heavier and breathing was getting harder._

 _"I'm trying, Chloe..." Beca whispered, it took all she had to even say the words. Her chest felt tight making it hard to breath and her lungs seemed to give in._

 _"You're not trying hard enough, do you even want to survive?" Chloe asked, she sounded hurt and disappointed._

 _"Yes, of course!" Beca objected fiercely, suddenly finding a little bit of strength to prove Chloe she wanted to fight. Chloe nodded and the soft, kind smile appeared on her face again, the smile that Beca loved the most._

 _"Good, then fight."_

 _Suddenly Chloe disappeared and Beca found herself back in the building she had last seen before getting shot. She looked around searching for Chloe but all she found was Hailey standing in the doorway. A sad, pained smile on her face and her arm wrapped tight around her waist. Hailey cringed almost falling to her knees. Her shirt was soaked in blood and her hands was covered in it as well._

 _"Hailey!" Beca tried to shout but her words didn't seem to reach her and Beca couldn't move. Hailey looked her right in the eye before closing them and falling to the ground. Her lifeless body collapsed to the ground, the sound it made twisted Beca's stomach into a knot. Beca tried to get up, tried to run to her but then a shot was fired and everything went black again..._

Beca sat up gasping for air but quickly felt back again as she shouted in pain. A hand on her shoulder pushed her against the bed holding her down. Letting out a cry of pain she panted trying it catch her breath but feeling her shoulder hurt with every inhale. She opened her tear filled eyes slowly biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from shouting and looked right into the face of her commandant.

"Stay down, soldier." His low, steady voice ordered giving her a curt nod before removing his hand. Beca nodded not planning on moving at all and reach up to place her hand on her painful shoulder. It was cover in bandages with a sling around her neck to keep it in place.

"Sit up slowly." He said as he helped her up placing a hand behind her back to support her. Beca groaned as she leaned forwards so the commandant could place a pillow behind her back.

"Okay lean back slowly." she rested her back against the pillow and whimpered softly when she made a uncontrolled movement. "Do you remember what happened?" Beca nodded swallowing the lump that formed in her throat and immediately a shot of pain went through her shoulder. "You're a survivor Mitchell... That bullet was close to your heart and during the operation..." He paused and Beca could tell her situation had hit him harder than he'd admit. "Never mind, you're still here and that's what counts." Beca smiled weakly. She felt tired and drained, like she could sleep for days. She looked around the room and spotted Hailey sitting in the corner of the room with her eyes closed, her head resting against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. Beca could see some bruises and scratches on her face but no further damage. She let out a relieved smile and the nauseous feeling from her dream fainted.

"She ran all the way back carrying you... Just to save you, you're really important to her Beca."

"I know..." Beca mumbled, "she saved my life..." Then she saw Hailey open her eyes slowly as she yawned. When she saw Beca was up her eyes widened and she shot up.

"Beca! You're awake!" She exclaimed not taking her eyes off the brunette. She jumped off the chair and ran to the bed. She was about wrap her arms around Beca but then stood still pulling back hesitatingly.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered embarrassed by her sudden outburst. Beca chuckled lightly placing her hand on Hailey's making her look up from her feet again.

"It's okay, come here." Beca held out her good arm and gave Hailey a brief hug. "Thank you for saving my life, Hailey. I owe you, big time."

"No," Hailey shook her head and Beca frowned. Hailey looked into Beca's eyes and tears glinted in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you. You pushed me away from the door if you hadn't done that..." Hailey trailed off and Beca could see the impact it had had on the girl. She recognized the feeling all too well, knowing you could've been a second away from oblivion. Hailey swallowed hard hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But I did and you saved me. That's all that matters right now." she smiled at Hailey.

"I was so scared when I saw you like that..." Hailey whispered, her voice small and near breaking.

"I know, but it's all over now, I'm save, we're save." Hailey nodded and tried to swallow her tears. Beca gave her another soothing smile before turning to their commandant again.

"Commandant?"

"Yes Beca?"

"I'm asking your permission to go home and to take Hailey with me. She has done her duty."

The commandant nodded with a smile.

"Of course but first this." Out of his pocket he showed them a small, black box. He opened it carefully and inside the box there were two medals.

"Girls, you deserve it." Beca's lips tugged into a smile and she nodded thankfully as the commandant placed the medal around her neck. Hailey had a proud look on her face when she received hers staring amazed at the piece of metal around her neck symbolizing their strength and courage. With a final nod the commandant stepped away from the bed and walked to the door.

"I'll give you girls a minute." The commandant said as he left the room. There was a short silence as they both admired their medals.

"Thanks again Beca, for saving my life, I'm the one who owes you big time." Hasheley smiled as she sat on the side of Beca's bed.

"No you don't, you brought me all the way back, you don't owe me, without you I wouldn't even be here anymore... So thank you Hailey Johnson."

"You're going back too, right?" Hailey asked concerned knowing Beca's stubbornness. Beca chuckled at the hesitant look on the girl's face.

"I'll have to..." she stated as she pointed at her bandaged shoulder. But Hailey still didn't look pleased with her answer. Beca knew what she expected her to say...

"Please don't go back again Beca. Getting shot once is bad, getting shot twice... That's impossible and definitely faith telling you you're done." Beca grinned knowing all to well she had dodged a lot of bullets, most of them literally.

"But I'm still here... I get your point Hailey, we'll see. Anything can happen. First I have to get rid of this horrible pain in my shoulder. Will you call me a nurse, please?"

"Of course." Hailey stood up and left the room. For a moment Beca was alone... She thought about what she was going to do now and her thoughts immediately went to Chloe. She couldn't go back to Barden... Right? she didn't want to talk to Chloe right now, she was too embarrassed about the accident. She had promised Chloe she'd be safe. Chloe would say she knew it would happen and that it had been a bad idea to go back... But then again it was Chloe who had saved her life, not just Hailey. Chloe had somehow made her hold on... Beca had to thank her for that, it was the least she could do. But first she had to get back home. No, first she had to get Hailey home like she had promised and she was not breaking another promise anymore.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"You ready Mitchell?" Hailey asked as she walked into Beca's room. Beca looked up from the bag she was packing and grinned. She had spent the past week laying in a bed and annoying nurses and Hailey. She couldn't handle the smell of the disgusting food any longer and craved an actual meal.

"Definitely! Let's get out of here." Beca wore her normal clothes again and her arm rested in a sling. She lifted up her duffel bag with her good arm and walked towards the door. "Bye bye hospital!" Beca mumbled with a smirk. Hailey took Beca's bag and gave the brunette a quick one armed hug. As they walked through the hospital Beca's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Hailey chuckled bumping into Beca with her shoulder.

"Yeah I could use a proper meal," Beca nodded with a serious look on her face. She soon broke into a smile once Hailey bought her some food and they continued their way to the car. As Hailey placed Beca's suitcases in the car, Beca greeted the commandant.

"Thank you for taking us to the airport sir."

"It's the least I can do Beca." Beca smiled. "And you have to know, you're always welcome in the team, we will miss you." Beca nodded. She was going to miss her men as well. They had been through so much, had accomplished some many things but she knew it was time to stop, or at least take a break from it all. As Hailey had said, getting shot once sucks, getting shot twice is a miracle and a sign to stop.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it but I think I need some time back home."

"I understand."

"Guuuuuys! Hurry! I don't want to be late!" Hailey whined shifting her weight from one foot to the other impatiently. She really wanted to go home. Beca and the commandant laughed.

"Let's go then!" The commandant shook his head as he got into the driver seat. Beca got in to the passenger seat and Hailey quickly helped her with the belt so they could leave. On their way to the airport titanium came on the radio. Beca hummed along as her thoughts went to Chloe. She had been thinking about the redhead a lot since the accident. Not only did she miss her, Chloe practically saved her life. Beca hadn't contacted her after that night but felt her self longing for her. Would she be dating someone else? Or would she wait for her? Of course Beca hoped for the latter but above all she just hoped Chloe was happy. When they got the airport the commandant got out and helped Beca out of the car. With a sigh her placed a hand on Hailey's shoulder.

"Hailey, stay as positive and lovely as you are. We were lucky to have you on our team," he said giving her a curt nod. Hailey smiled sadly and hugged him.

"Thank you sir."

"And Beca, always stay as stubborn as you are." He sniggered punching her unharmed shoulder playfully.

"I will sir, I will." She said with a grin.

"And talk to Chloe, okay? That's an order." The commandant Beca a stern look. Beca nodded and grabbed her stuff. They walked away from the commandant after their last goodbyes and checked in. Hailey was on another flight so they had to say goodbye when Hailey's flight was ready to board. The two girls stood facing each other.

"Goodbye Hailey." Beca saw tears in her eyes. "Don't you cry over me! I'm not saying goodbye forever?! I will visit you and you will visit me, right?" Beca smiled, but she, too, felt a lump in her throat. The girl had really grown on her and it was hard to say goodbye. Hailey nodded as she tried to stop the tears.

"Very good, now give me a hug and then go to your girlfriend!" Hailey smiled and hugged Beca gently so she wouldn't hurt her shoulder.

"We're seeing each other soon right?"

"Of course, I want to meet that girlfriend I took a bullet for..." Beca teased as she winked. Hailey chuckled weakly. Then Hailey's flight was about to leave. Hailey gave Beca another hug and thanked her again. Beca just nodded and watched as Hailey walked away. When the girl was out of sight Beca walked to a small cafe and ordered a coffee since she had to wait for her flight. As she sat at the little terrace, She looked at the people who passed by. There were people who were here for work, some other soldiers and then a couple walked by... The man held the woman's hand tight as he carried her bag. They looked so happy and carefree... Beca looked away as she took a sip from her coffee. Then it was time for her own flight to leave. She grabbed her bags and walked over to her flight. She showed her passport to the stewardess who checked their tickets.

"Soldier huh?" She asked surprised obviously eyeing Beca. Beca just nodded annoyed by the woman's bluntness.

"Going back to your husband now?" Beca looked up at the stewardess.

"Aren't you suppose to check my passport and say: have a nice flight, miss. With a faked smile?" Beca snapped as she grabbed her passport from the stewardess. Beca picked up her bag and walked past the woman. As she tried to place her bag in the cabinet above her it slipped and fell to the ground.

"Seriously? Today?!" She groaned as she lifted her bag up again. As she tried it again another hand reached out to help her.

"Thanks..." Beca mumbled as she sat down her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

"No problem, soldier." The man sat down next to Beca and smiled at her.

"You heard that..." Beca muttered, not so proud of her earlier outburst.

"Yeah, and I thought you were completely right. She doesn't have the right to ask you about that..." Beca looked at the guy. He had a nice smile on his face and held out his hand.

"Greg." He introduced himself as Beca took his hand. He shook it with a firm shake.

"Beca."

"Nice to meet you Beca." Beca nodded as she looked outside.

During her flight she started chatting a bit with Greg. He was a nice guy, just got back from a business trip and was now on his way to his wife and two kids.

"So, someone waiting for you at the airport?" Beca shook her head.

"No, no one knows I'm coming back..."

"Hm, you're coming back after a few months abroad but nobody knows it, why is that?" Beca pointed at her shoulder and averted her gaze to the ground.

"Too embarrassed..." Beca mumbled.

"But you just told me you took a bullet for someone? That's not embarrassing at all?!" Beca shrugged but immediately gasped in pain. "You okay?" Greg asked concerned reaching out hesitatingly wanting to help her. Beca took a deep breath and waved him off

"I'm fine I'm fine... But about that... I'm not embarrassed about that, I'm embarrassed snout the things I've done before I left..." She said softly. Immediately Chloe's year filled eyes flashed before her eyes.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Beca mumbled as she picked at her necklace twisting the tag between her fingers. Her shoulder was starting to hurt, so she needed her painkillers, and quickly.

"Could you grab my bag for me please?"

"Sure." Greg smiled. He grabbed Beca's bag and gently placed it on her lap.

"Thanks." Beca grabbed her medicines and took some more then she knew was allowed.

"Wow take it easy!" Greg stopped Beca by grabbing her wrist. Beca gave him a confused, irritated look.

"You shouldn't take too many of those." He warned pointing at the bottle of pills on her lap.

"And who are you to tell me?"

"I'm a doctor..." Beca sighed. Great...

"Well that's none of your business."

"It is since I'm the one who has to save your ass when you don't wake up..." Beca rolled her eyes but did as he advised her.

"Fine." She huffed putting the pills back. Beca took two and then asked him to place her bag back again. Greg worked on some business stuff as Beca looked out the window her mind once again on a redhead named Chloe. After a few minutes she got sleepy and fell a sleep leaning against the window smiling as she thought of Chloe.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Beca woke up from someone gently nudging her arm. With a groan she opened her eyes and for a moment she had to remind herself she was on a plane. The sound of people chatting and a baby crying pulled her out of her haze. During her sleep she'd dreamed about Chloe, being with her and being able to kiss her. Bringing her fingers up to her lips she swore she could still feel her strawberry lips in her own. Closing her eyes again she tried to relive the dream wishing it was real.

"Wake up, we're almost there," a voice said making her open her eyes again. Beca nodded and sat up straight. A sting of pain went through her shoulder spreading all over her arm and chest. With a gasp she grabbed her shoulder and clenched her jaw.

"You should really take it easy with that shoulder..." Greg had a concerned look on his face as he watched Beca search for her painkillers letting out a wavering breath in pain.

"Yeah whatever. It will heal..." She grumbled and sighed relieved once she found the bottle pills tugged in the pocket of her jacket. She placed one on her tongue swallowing it down thickly and exhaling slowly. She rested her head against the chair again waiting for the pain to go away.

"Can I ask you something Beca?" Beca looked at Greg with a quirked eyebrow.

"Depends on the question..." She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who is Chloe?" Another shot of pain, but this time it wasn't her shoulder.

"Why do you ask that?" She snapped.

"You said her name in your sleep... You sounded... Hurt and sad." Beca turned red and averted her eyes from the worried look he gave her. Hurt and sad weren't even close to describing how she felt. Destroyed and empty, felt more right. "She's important to you, isn't she?" Beca nodded weakly and chew on her bottom lip. Chloen was everything to her...

"She is... She is the most important thing in my life- well she was..." She mumbled swallowing hard.

"What happened?" Beca really didn't want to talk about it, she couldn't as she was fighting against her tears.

With a deep inhale she spoke up, her voice smaller than she'd wanted it to sound, "I made a stupid mistake. And I know that it was stupid but it happened, at the moment I thought I was the right thing to do but..."

"But it wasn't," Greg filled in as Beca's voice trailed off. Beca nodded her throat too closed up to produce any sound.

"You can always try to make it right, Beca. Amor vincit omnia, love conquers all." Greg said as he stood up. Beca hadn't even noticed that they had landed and she saw everyone getting up to leave. She stared at Greg as he walked away not giving her another chance to respond. She got up slowly and got her bag her mind still running. As she left the plane she got an disapproving look from the stewardess she had snapped at earlier. Beca stopped in front of the stewardess and gave her a mischievous smile.

"And now you say: thank you for flying with us. Just that you know!" Beca said as she turned around to leave. With a grin on her face she walked away from the plane. Beca got her bags and walked through the automatic doors into a empty hall. She was all alone... No one knew she had returned. No one. After her previews missions there has always been people waiting for her and her men, and then there was Nick and Jesse, of course, who arrived with her. Taking a moment to let her painkillers do their job before another long ride, she got coffee and sat on a bench outside. A little girl holding her mom's hand and her teddy bear walked by and stopped staring at Beca. Beca gave the girl a curt nod and a smile.

"What happened to your shoulder?" The girl asked letting go of her mom's hand. She ran towards Beca clutching onto her bear.

"Emily! Get back here! You can't just ask people that!" Her mom exclaimed as she quickly went after her daughter.

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked ignoring her mother.

"It does a little bit, but I'm a big girl," Beca grinned as she took off her sling showing the girl her bandages and uncovering her medal and necklace with her tags.

"Wow you got a medal!" She girl gasped in awe.

"I did, I was a soldier, so I fought against the bad guys."

"You're awesome! Mommy can I be a soldier?" The girl jumped up and down looking up at her mom.

"We'll see about that, this woman didn't get hurt from playing with her friends. I'm sorry, she can be a little blunt sometimes," the woman sighed taking Emily's hand again.

"That's alright," Beca smiled carefully placing her arm in her sling again.

"Okay, dear, we have to go now. Say goodbye to the nice lady."

"Goodbye," Emily smiled sweetly waving at Beca. Beca saluted at the girl making her giggle.

After finishing her coffee Beca got a cab and threw her duffel bags in the back of the cab. She got in greeting the driver with a nod.

"Barden University, please."

"University? You don't look like a student to me?"

"Just shut up and drive please..." Beca grumbled placing her headphones over her ears shutting out the chauffeur. The driver shrugged and started the engine. After an hour Beca got to Barden. She paid the driver and got her bags looking around, there were some students around but none of them seemed to pay attention to her. As Beca walked around campus for a moment she spotted two girls as they followed the path that let to the small, on campus cafe. They were busy talking and laughing. One of them was blond, and the other... The other was a redhead, so beautiful you would never forget her...


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Chloe's POV

Aubrey had convinced me to walk around campus for some fresh air after one of my daily cry sessions... Believe me I was not proud of those. We got some coffee and talked about some random things as we were in our way to the on campus cafe to get some lunch, even thought I wasn't hungry.

I hadn't heard from Beca in a few days and I started to get worried. She didn't answer my texts, neither did she answer my calls. I got a sick feeling in my stomach just thinking about what could've happened to her which mostly ended up with me bawling my eyes out and Aubrey trying to comfort me. I had asked so much from her the past few weeks, past few months. She was there for me when I cried or got a panic attack after a nightmare. Those nightmares were always about Beca, well about Beca getting hurt or worse...

As we were walking around campus Aubrey suddenly stood still and grinned. I frowned as she looked past me.

"Look a new freshman." She pointed at a small brunette walking around with her bags.

"A freshman in the middle of the year?" Then the brunette looked familiar... The brunette looked into our way. Our eyes met and it was enough for me to see who it was and the same went for Aubrey as I heard her gasp. Without a word I walked away from Aubrey.

"Chloe, wait." I stood still without taking my eyes off the brunette. "You have to choose now Chloe... What if she hurts you again?" I couldn't tell Aubrey was worried, I could hear the concern in her voice. She wanted me to be safe, to be happy again, I knew that. A lot of thoughts ran through my mind. What if Aubrey was right? She had left me before... Maybe she didn't even want me back? My eyes started to fill up with tears at that thought, because I couldn't imagine a life without Beca. I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to move on if things ended between us. My heart had been broken too many times and I wasn't sure if it could handle another crack. Only Beca could heal the scars she had caused, only she could make the hurt go away.

"Please Chloe, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore... I know you love her but make the right decision..." I turned around and smiled. When I glanced at the brunette who stood a few feet away, frozen in her place, my mind was made up.

"Thank you Aubrey, but Beca is my decision. She has always been my decision," I said softly and I felt a weigh fall off my shoulders. Beca was the one I choose, even if it meant I had to go through the pain, I knew it would be worth it.

Aubrey nodded. "If that's your decision I would be the worst friend if I didn't support you." I smiled. "Now go! Go get your life back." I turned around and walked, well almost ran, into the brunette's way.

Beca's POV

I saw the redhead coming my way and everything around her seemed to disappear. I dropped my bags and quickly moved towards her, my heart pounding against my ribs. Our walking turned into running and before I knew it I finally had Chloe back in my arms again. She collapsed into my arms and gripping onto me as I held her tight burying my face in the dip of her neck. I smelled the strawberry scent of her shampoo she loved so much and felt the warmth of her skin on mine, which gave me chills all over my body. It felt so good to have her back in my arms, to hold her again. It felt like she brought all my broken pieces together and made me feel whole again just by holding me. Her warm, unsteady breath reached my skin and I could feel her heart race against her chest, matching mine.

I pulled back a little and cupped her cheek with my hand as I looked into her eyes. Those bright blue eyes that made me feel home again and reminded me that she was my safe haven.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming..." Chloe begged with tears in her eyes. I shook my head caressing her cheek with my thumb and wiping away the tear that rolled down her cheek. Chloe closed her eyes and let out a wavering sigh as she leaned into my touch.

"Don't worry Chloe, it's me. It's really me and this is not a dream. But if it were a dream, I hope I would never wake up." I whispered as I kissed her lips briefly. Chloe kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. A sting of pain shot through my shoulder and with a gasp I pulled back. That stupid shoulder!

"What's wrong?!" Chloe asked confused, concern troubling her blue eyes. I pushed away the jacket that was around my shoulders and showed Chloe the sling avoiding her eyes. "What happened?!" She asked with widened eyes immediately stepping away from me.

"I might got shot again..." I mumbled reaching out for her hand to not loose contact. She let me and I tugged at her hand to bring her closer again.

"You what?! Beca!"

"I know I know, but I did it for Hailey..."

"Really?" Chloe's face softened again. I nodded. I stepped a little closer to Chloe and laid my arm around her waist. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, trying to take in every detail I had missed so much. From her bright blue eyes, you couldn't really not see those, to the delicate freckles that covered her nose and cheeks. Beca's eyes darted to her lips for a second before kissing her again. The feeling of Chloe's lips on her own made her knees buckle and her head spin.

"I love you, Chloe," I said just above a whisper when I pulled back again," I shouldn't have ever left you like that... And I'm sorry for that. Please forgive me... I don't want a life without you... You're too special to me. I spent every night that I was away thinking about you, hoping that maybe I'd be lucky enough to see you in my dreams. I missed you like crazy and I hated myself for it because I knew I had no one to blame for it but myself. I tried to convince myself that It was better this way, but it wasn't. You are my world Chloe, please let me be yours again..." Chloe looked at the ground and the silence was killing me...

But then kissed me.

"I love you, too, Beca. Please don't ever let go again." She whispered as I felt her warm breath on my lips. She pulled me into a hug and I let out a breath I had been holding.

"I promise, I'll never let you go, Chloe."

She nodded weakly and kissed my shoulder. She didn't say it but the gesture was enough to tell me that she would let me be hers again.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"You'll have to let me go at some point, Beca," Chloe giggled as Beca pulled her tighter shaking her head as she buried her face in the dip of the redhead's neck. Chloe tried to get out of Beca's grip laughing and then saw Aubrey coming their way.

"Aubrey's coming, you should probably face her..." Chloe mumbled kissing Beca's temple before the brunette finally released her with a reluctant groan. Beca ran a hand through her hair and felt slightly nervous about facing Aubrey again. After all she had done to her best friend she couldn't expect her to even try and be decent with her. Beca nodded at Aubrey to greet her as she stood in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Aubrey, I-" Beca shut her mouth when Aubrey held up her hand to interrupt her apology.

"You broke Chloe's heart and made me try and pick up the pieces." Aubrey said coldly. Beca swallowed hard, feeling the familiar guilt tighten her chest with the reminder of the pain she'd caused. Before she could say something Aubrey continued:

"I don't forgive you for that but seeing Chloe smile again is more important than the urge to end your life."

"Aubrey..." Chloe chided with a warning glare at her best friend.

"She knows I'm right," Aubrey stated, "and I hope she isn't planning on hurting you again?" Beca shook her head heavily till her shoulder hurt. Aubrey nodded pleased.

"Good, because you're the only one who can get me my best friend back. You are the only one who can fix her up again and can make her whole again."

Beca looked up from the ground and saw the tough blonde's face had softened and smiled thankfully at her. Aubrey hadn't forgiven her but she knew this was the only way to get Chloe to be happy again.

"Thank you, Aubrey." Chloe smiled and pulled Aubrey into a hug whispering a 'thank you' as she let her go again.

"Well I'll let you guys catch up then. I'll see you later!" They bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Beca's arm never leaving Chloe's waist.

"Is it okay if we visit my dad for a sec? He doesn't really know I'm back yet..." Chloe gave Beca a disapproving look but nodded.

Holding Chloe's hand, they walked to Beca's dad's office. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." They heard from the inside. Beca opened the door slowly and walked inside. Chloe let go of my hand for a moment so she could wait in the doorway and give Beca and her dad some space. Beca glanced at her before smiling and facing her dad who sat at his desk reading some papers

"Hey dad," Beca greeted softly. He looked up from the papers he was looking at and states at Beca, she could read the surprise in the way his eyes widened.

"Beca?" She nodded with a smile. "You're back?!" He stood up and was about to hug her, his arms ready to pull her in.

"Wait!" Beca exclaimed as she pointed at the sling around her shoulder.

"What happened?" Beca looked at the ground but then remembered Greg's words: it's something to be proud of. She raised her eyes from the ground and held her head a little higher, standing up a bit straighter.

"I took a bullet from someone from my team." Dr. Mitchell nodded and smiled proudly. Beca let out a soft sigh of relieve and returned the smile, even feeling a bit proud.

"I am so glad you're back, Beca..." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her carefully kissing the top of her head. Beca felt herself melt into the embrace resign her head against his chest and inhaling his familiar cologne.

"Me too dad, me too." She whispered as she looked at Chloe, who smiled brightly at her touched by the father daughter moment.

"Well your room is still free if you want?" He grinned as he let go of her.

"Yes please." Her dad nodded and got a key out of the drawer of his desk. Beca frowned confused when he gave her the key, the same key she had given him before she had left.

"I kind of hoped you'd come back..." He shrugged placing the key on her hand and closing her fingers around them with his own.

"Thanks dad."

"That's okay. Now go bring your bags to your room, I'll see you guys later okay?" Beca nodded and walked to the door after giving her dad one last hug kissing his cheek.

"Let's go" she smiled as she linked her fingers with Chloe's again. They grabbed her stuff and walked to her room.

Before Beca opened the door, she looked at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Nothing, just... I missed you so much." Beca mumbled brushed a strand of hair out of Chloe's face.

"I missed you too." Chloe whispered as she leaned in to kiss her. Beca felt the warmth of her lips pressed against her own as her hand rested on Chloe's waist. Then someone opened the door making Chloe leaned back again. For a second Beca was ready to fight whoever interrupted their kiss but then saw it was Amy standing in the door way with a big smirk on her face.

"I knew I heard a familiar voice!" Amy grinned. "Hey Becs." She smiled as she hugged her tight. With a gasp Beca pulled back clenching her jaw and exhaling slowly through her nose.

"Good to see you mate!"

"Good to see you too Amy." Beca smiled once the pain fainted as she stepped inside. She placed her laptop on the desk the still stood in the room and threw her bags on the bed.

"So your moving back in?" I nodded. "Cool!"

"I'm glad you like it." Beca sniggered as she sat down on the bed pulling Chloe with her.

Then she heard someone running through the hallway and quickly after that she saw Jesse running into the room. She stood up again as the boy looked at her with widened eyes and slightly out of breath.

"I see you've traded your cardio training for college life, Swanson?

"Beca!" Before he could step in to hug her she quickly stopped him, placing a hand on his chest to push him away.

"Okay, just to be clear: I've been shot in my fucking shoulder and all those hugs hurt like hell!"

"Sorry!" Jesse's eyes widened again and he hastily jumped back placing his hands behind his back. "It's good to see you, Jesse," Beca smiled punching his shoulder playfully. "And we are definitely catching up on your cardio now that I'm back..." He laughed sheepishly at her rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Then Stacie and Aubrey walked into the room.

"Hey Becs." Stacie smiled. Beca could tell she was planning on hugging her.

"No hugs!" She threw her jacket off my shoulder so they could see the sling and bandages since she was only wearing a tank top.

"Wow, you look like a mummy?!" Stacie exclaimed gawking at Beca's covered shoulder.

"Thanks Stacie..." Beca huffed putting on her jacket again. Everyone laughed.

"How about a drink, just the six of us?" Aubrey suggested as Stacie placed her arm around her shoulder .

"Uh I'm really sorry guys, but I'm exhausted and I would like some time alone with Chloe." Everyone nodded and even Stacie kept herself from making a dirt joke on their 'alone' time, which Beca highly appreciated.

"I'll sleep at some else's place." Amy winked. Of course, Amy couldn't keep herself from doing it...

"Thank you." Beca nodded ignoring the remark.

"I expect you two tomorrow at nine at Bella practice..." Aubrey said sternly before turning around to leave, not giving Beca the chance to complain. Beca sighed heavily but nodded and walked to the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Everyone left and it was just her and Chloe. Beca smiled as she walked over to Chloe who still sat on the bed.

They quickly changed into some sweatpants and a T-shirt and got into bed. Beca lay on her back as Chloe snuggled up against her chest chest placing her hand on Beca's bare stomach. Beca kissed her head and started humming titanium softly rubbing the redhead's back. Chloe looked at her and smiled. She yawned and rested her head on Beca's chest again. They both said nothing and just enjoyed each other's company. Sure, there were hundreds of things they'd need to discuss, thousands of kisses they had to make up for, but right then just holding each other felt enough. Just being able to be with each other again.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Beca mumbled as she kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight." Chloe gave Beca a peck on the lips and Beca rested her hand Chloe's that was still on her stomach. She heard Chloe's breathing getting deeper and slower and she knew the redhead had fallen asleep. Beca closed her eyes and smiled. She got the love of her life back... Finally.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Wake up, gorgeous," Chloe spoke in a low whispered as she kissed Beca's temple. Beca groaned and turned on her side facing Chloe with her eyes closed. Chloe smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of Beca's face.

Waking up next to Beca had felt like a dream. Opening her eyes and finding Beca sleeping next to her main her stomach leap with joy. She had woken up in the middle of the night, a nightmare of Beca getting hurt keeping her awake, but then she had felt Beca's arm around her pulling her closer. Beca had kissed the dip of her neck whispering comforting words between pecks. Placing promises on her bare skin till Chloe drifted off to sleep again.

"We have to get up for Bellas practice..." Beca grimaced twitching her nose. Chloe giggled caressing Beca's face with her fingertips, Beca opened her eyes and smiled when her eyes met Chloe's.

"I don't want to go..." She whined, her voice groggily and hoarse. With a sigh she crawled closer to Chloe snaking her arm around the redhead and burying her face in her neck as she held her tight.

"You have to. Aubrey was Dixie chick serious and you know it." Carefully slipping out of Beca's grip making sure she didn't hurt her, Chloe got out of the bed and pulled away the covers. Beca sat up and looked at Chloe with mock annoyance. She quickly broke into a smile when she glanced at Beca.

"Where's your pants?" Beca asked laughing. Chloe looked down and grinned.

"Yeah it was too hot. I'm not used to company at night anymore." She winked. Beca took Chloe's hand in her own and tugged her back onto the bed again. Chloe sat on top of Beca each leg on either side of the brunette's hips.

"Can't we stay in bed the whole day? We can do anything you want! Just no practice... We can watch movie? Order take out or whatever?" Beca pouted intertwining their fingers. Chloe chuckled and shook her head leaning in to kiss away Beca's pout.

"No we can't. Come one! Let's go! If we're late Aubrey will make us run an extra round and since you aren't in a state of running I will have to run them for the both of us..." Chloe tried to get off Beca but Beca stopped her by rolling over so she was on top. Chloe was surprised by the amount strength the petit brunette had in one arm.

"Please..." Beca leaned in till their noses touched and smiled teasingly. Chloe fought the urge to capture Beca's lips with her own and couldn't help it but let her eyes dart to her lips briefly.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked with teasing innocence. Beca sat up again her eyes widened. Chloe took the opportunity to prop herself up on her elbows biting her bottom lip mockingly.

"Seriously? I'm sitting on top of you, you're not wearing pants and you ask me about my shoulder?!" Chloe smirked and nodded.

"You have to take it easy with that shoulder... Maybe you should stay home today, you know because of your shoulder..." She shrugged knowing Beca would rather go to practice than look weak by staying in bed.

"Okay let's go to practice!" Beca jumped out of bed and pulled Chloe with her. Chloe laughed and shook her head amused.

"You're just too easy." She walked over to Beca and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we're leaving, kay?"

"Sure." Chloe gave Beca another peck on the lips before she left.

"Wait!" Beca called after her making Chloe then back again.

"What?" Chloe turned around in the doorway.

"Can I join?" Beca asked with a toothy grin.

"Sure, but I'm not waiting." Chloe yelled as she walked away. Beca quickly grabbed some clothes and a towel and ran after Chloe.

With their fingers linked they walked to the showers. They moved along the shower stalls when they heard moaning. With big eyes Beca looked at the shower, where the noises came from.

"Come on, keep walking." Chloe whispered, softly laughing tugging at Beca's hand.

"Were that?" Beca asked trying to whisper. Chloe nodded trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Oh. My. God." Beca exclaimed and Chloe quickly reached out to cover Beca's mouth to muffle the sound but couldn't help but have a hard time to stay quiet. It was hard for both of them to not laugh out loud. They quickly got into a shower and couldn't hold back their laugh anymore. As Beca tried to catch her breath. Chloe took off her clothes to take a shower. Beca smile fell as she admired Chloe's body but then quickly followed her girlfriend's lead.

"How are you gonna shower with your bandages?" Chloe asked as she looked at Beca's shoulder, all covered in bandage and tape.

"Oh don't worry about it. The tape is waterproof so it will be fine." Chloe nodded and turned on the shower. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe from behind and stepped a little closer. Chloe squealed softly and turned around in Beca's arm smiling as their noses bumped. Chloe placed her arms around Beca's neck and smiled into a kiss. Suddenly the water became freezing cold and with a scream Chloe pushed Beca away from the water, still holding her tight. Beca slipped on the wet floor and they fell through the curtain onto the cool floor. Beca gasped when she hit the floor followed by Chloe on top of her.

"I am so sorry!" Chloe exclaimed getting off of Beca as quickly as she could. She had a worried look on her face as she watched Beca clutch onto her shoulder taking deep breaths.

"It's... Okay." Beca groaned as she sat up. Chloe stood up and helped Beca up still holding her as the brunette stood steadily again.

"Are you okay?" She asked, half laughing, half concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's finish our shower and go to practice." Beca nodded.

"Of course, my love." Beca grinned kissing Chloe cheek before pulling her back into the shower again.

After their shower Beca and Chloe went to Bellas practice. After all the Bellas had hugged Beca, much to her dislike, they started practice, also not Beca's favorite activity.

Chloe helped Beca with the choreography and made sure she was able to keep up. And of course it was a good reason to touch her girlfriend once in a while, she thought.

After practice Chloe was discussing the set list with Aubrey so Beca waited at the door.

"Hey Beca." Beca smiled as Stacie walked towards her. They stood together in silence watching their girlfriends. Beca's thought went to earlier that morning and a smile tugged at her lips when she thought of the moaning.

"So, Stacie, had fun this morning in the shower?" She asked glancing at Stacie to watch the horror on her face but the taller brunette didn't move a muscle. Instead she faced Beca her eyebrow quirked.

"I certainly did, you too I heard?" Beca's smile fell and her cheeks burned. They had heard Stacie and Aubrey but apparently those two had heard their little gaffe as well... Stacie's grin grew as she watched Beca's face turn red. "That's what I thought." She nodded curtly a satisfied smile playing on her lips. She gave Beca a few seconds to recover before speaking up again.

"Will you help me with something?"

"Err sure?" Beca furrowed her brows, surprised by the sudden question. "Where can I help you with?"

Out of her pocket Stacie got a small box and showed it to Beca. Beca's eyes widened when she saw the ring inside.

"Wow Stacie, that's... That's great! Aubrey's going to be so surprised!" Stacie had a bright smile on her face.

"I know, I prepared something with the girls, Chloe doesn't know you know since she can't really keep a secret from Aubrey that well, and I thought maybe you want to help?"

"Of course I do! Just tell me how I can help you." Stacie smiled even wider at Beca's reaction.

"Okay, so here's the plan..."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A few months later

It was near the end of their school year and Beca and Chloe had gone back to the way it had been before Beca'd left. They spent most of their time together, mostly just cuddling and hanging out but sometimes Beca would surprise Chloe by taking her out for dinner or the movies. Every time Beca looked at Chloe she felt herself fall for the redhead even more, she loved her, deeply, every small details, like the way Chloe bit her lip during their study sessions or the tiny ladybug tattoo on the inside of her wrist that Beca loved to kiss.

Beca knew Chloe was the one, she had never felt so comfortable with anyone, felt so whole.

"Babe, hurry up! Bella practice is in 10 minutes!" Beca called out as she put on a hoodie leaving the zipper unzipped. Chloe groaned and turned around covering her head with a pillow. Beca smiled at the sight and walked up to the bed carefully pulling away the pillow and throwing off the covers that covered Chloe's barely clothed body. Chloe sighed in complaint and hid her face in her hands. Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe's bare shoulder tenderly before slipping her arms around the redhead.

"Come on!" Beca picked her up in bride style holding her tight as Chloe tried to push her off. Her shoulder had healed in the past few months and with some exercises she was regaining her strength again.

"No! Let me go!" Chloe squealed trying to get away from Beca as the brunette placed multiple pecks on her neck and cheek making her giggle.

"What's the magic word?" Beca teased poking Chloe's side.

"Pleeeeease..." Beca grinned and gave Chloe a quick kiss before she put her down carefully. Chloe didn't lose the contact and kissed Beca back as her feet touched the floor again. Beca pulled back and smiled.

"Now go change! I'll make you breakfast," Beca ordered as she pushed Chloe towards the closet smacking her ass playfully before moving to her desk where she'd prepared Chloe's favorite cereal brand.

"Wait!" Beca turned back again and rolled her eyes mockingly as she faced Chloe again who stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She fought the urge to kiss the small pout off of Chloe's face.

"What is it, my love?" She winked.

"Don't think you can get out of the exercises this easily..." She stated raising her eyebrows. Beca sighed and grimaced.

She had asked Chloe to help her and make sure she'd do her exercises daily. Once her stitches had been removed Beca had started training again. She started with carefully stretching it and lifting small amounts of weight. After a while she picked up her weight training in the gym again and every morning she would do some push ups and pull ups on a pull up bar she placed in the doorway. With the weight training and the daily push up Beca had regained her strength and was now almost as in shape as she had been during her mission before she even got shot in her knee.

"Come on, I'm waiting," Chloe said stubbornly. A pleased smile tugged at her lips when Beca gave in with a reluctant sigh. Beca took off the hoodie again and positioned herself on the floor. Pushing herself up from the ground she narrowed her eyes mock-accusingly as she looked up at Chloe. Chloe watched as Beca did multiple push ups. She was glad her shoulder was getting better by the day but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy her girlfriend's body looking on point. Beca definitely pulled off the toned stomach and arms.

"Hey, wanna try something fun?" Beca asked shaking Chloe out of her thoughts. "Sit on my back? Let's see how many I can pull off with you on my back."

Chloe's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Are you crazy? I'm not doing that!"

"Yes you are, get your cute butt over here and sit. I can take it, trust me!" Chloe hesitated but gave in anyways. She moved over to Beca who lay on the floor with a grin on her face.

"Okay just sit with your legs on either side of my back, your face towards my shoulder." Chloe sat down slowly still keeping most of her weight off her back, scared she'd hurt Beca. Yeah her girlfriend could lift more pounds with one arm than she could carry with both but she was still tiny...

"Chloe, sit. We'll have to get to practice some time soon!" Beca lifted her body from the floor and Chloe lifted her feet off the floor holding onto Beca's shoulders. Beca smirked as she dipped down again repeating the exercise multiple times before laying down again and turning over underneath so she was facing her. A cocky grin on her face.

"Show off," Chloe scoffed kissing Beca before getting up.

"Hey you should feel lucky for having such an attractive, strong girlfriend!" Beca teased letting Chloe pulled her on her feet.

"Who is so full of herself." Chloe laughed and shook her head as she moved to her closer to get changed.

"Since when are you so excited about being yelled at by Aubrey, anyways?" Chloe asked with furrowed eyebrows as she put on her shirt.

Beca was answered as she prepared Chloe's breakfast her back facing the brunette, "because... Just wait and see okay?"

"Okay, if you say so..."

"Very good, now change." Chloe laughed, she had never seen Beca like this before. The brunette mostly dreaded Bellas practice as specially the ones that were held in the morning. There had to be something up but Chloe just couldn't figure out what...

After Chloe changed, she quickly ate the cereals Beca had made her and they left the dorm to go to practice. Beca held Chloe's hand and swung it back and forth glancing at Chloe every once in a while and smiling.

"You're in a good mood today...?" Chloe asked, laughing slightly confused and very curious to know what Beca was up to.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day you know? With a beautiful girl." Beca winked as she leaned in to place a kiss on Chloe's cheek. Chloe giggled and stayed close to Beca so there shoulders were brushing.

When they got to the auditorium everyone was already there except for Aubrey. Chloe frowned, it wasn't Aubrey to be late. Her best friend was always on time if not early.

"Where's Aubrey?" Chloe asked Stacie.

"Err she'll be here in a minute." Stacie fiddled nervously with a little box in her hands. Chloe noticed and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Nothing..." Stacie snapped as she hid it behind her back. Chloe's eyes widened as the realization hit her. Stacie was going to propose!

"Oh my god is that? Stacie! That's so cute!"

"Thanks..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it had to be a surprise to Aubrey..." Stacie mumbled.

"Your trust in me is disappointing, Stacie..." Chloe said nudging the nervous brunette playfully. Stacie shrugged her eyes fixated on the the door. Chloe walked away to put away her bag and Beca walked up to Stacie.

"Wow I can practically fell the anxiety radiating off of you," she chuckled placing a comforting hand on Stacie's shoulder, "you'll be fine, Stace, I promise."

"Thanks, Beca." They stood in silence for a moment as the Bellas discussed the proposal excitedly. Stacie was the one to break the silence.

"Hey Beca?"

"What's up? You're not getting cold feet, are you? Dude I put a lot of work into this!" Beca teased.

"No definitely not getting cold feet, Aubrey is the one I want to marry. I just wanted to thank you." Beca frowned, Stacie had thanked her multiple times and Beca had made her promise her to stop thanking her.

"Thank you for saving Hailey..." Stacie mumbled staring at her feet swallowing hard. Beca had never told Stacie she had pushed Hailey away from the shooter. Apparently it had come up and Hailey had told her sister...

"You took a bullet, for my sister. If it weren't for you..."

"That's in the past, Stacie, I did it and she got home safe. Like I promised you." Stacie just nodded.

"Thank you for that."

"You're very welcome Stacie, I'm lucky to have you two both as my friend."

Then they heard a door open and footsteps coming their way. Seeing the Bellas this early took Aubrey by surprise as she entered the auditorium.

"Well you guys are early?" Aubrey said frowning. She placed her bag on a chair and kissed Stacie's cheek. When Aubrey was about to start, Stacie stopped her for a moment.

"Uhm Aubrey?" Aubrey looked at Stacie.

"Before we start..." Then the Bellas started to hum 'Just the way you are' mixed with 'Marry you'. As Stacie sang her song she walked over to Aubrey and kneeled down as she held out the ring. When she ended the song she said:

"Aubrey, you are my everything, you complete me and I love you so much. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?" With tears streaming down her cheeks Aubrey covered her mouth and nodded heavily. Stacie stood up and pulled Aubrey into a hug. The Bellas clapped and cheered as Stacie slipped the ring onto Aubrey's finger and kissed her.

Stacie thanked the Bellas for their help and they decided to skip the practice for a day so Stacie and Aubrey could be together. Everyone agreed and they left the auditorium again after congratulating the both of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bree." Chloe smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Beca?" Beca turned around and looked at Stacie.

"Thank you. For everything." Beca smiled and gave her a nod.

"You're welcome, Stace." Beca and Chloe said goodbye and walked away. Beca intertwined their fingers again as they walked through the door.

"So, since there's no practice today... What are the plans?" Beca asked as they walked to her dorm.

"I don't know..."

"You want to cuddle and watch a movie?" Chloe looked at Beca and nodded with a smile. She walked a little closer to Beca as Beca let go of her hand to lay her arm around her waist.

They walked to her dorm and changed into some comfy clothes before getting into bed. Chloe picked out a movie and snuggled up against Beca. They watched the first few minutes of 'Dear John' as Beca felt herself drift off. Chloe heard her breath deepen and nudged the brunette to keep her awake.

"Did you write letters to anyone on your first few missions?" Chloe asked looking away from the screen to face Beca. Beca shook her head.

"My dad and I weren't close back then, Jesse was with me and Nick, yeah..." Beca trailed off. She had avoided the subject as long as she had been together with Chloe, not because she didn't want Chloe to know about him but because it was hard to talk about him. It had almost been a year since she'd lost him. Chloe kissed Beca's cheek softly waving her fingers through the brunette's.

"Tell me about him?" Chloe asked carefully.

"We, we met on our first day on the team. He helped me out and showed me around. Jesse liked him, too, in the beginning. We spent most of our time together, the three of us. Nick was dating this girl before he joined the army but they broke up after a few weeks. Everyone told us to start dating already because we looked like a couple anyways," Beca smiled faintly at the memory.

"We laughed about it and joked about it brushing it off. But one night we were alone and we kissed. And yeah one thing led to another..." Chloe couldn't deny that she felt a sting of jealousy. She knew Beca loved her, but hearing her talk this way about Nick... Beca noticed Chloe overthinking and squeezed her hand briefly assuring her there was no need to be jealous. Chloe just nodded ending there silent conversation and asking Beca to continue. Beca kissed the top of her head as Chloe snuggled up closer to her.

"We were happy together, but once our mission was over he never called or contacted me. I was heartbroken and Jesse hated him for it. I got over it till I saw him on the next mission. So that repeated itself, we fell in love again and then we went our separate ways again. When I saw him on his last mission, I found out he had started drinking. After every mission he got drunk and yeah once he got a little aggressive..." Beca felt Chloe tense up. "

"Don't worry I let him know he shouldn't do it again, not so nicely. So that's kind of the reason Jesse and the people who knew him, hated us together. But he wasn't all bad, I knew he really meant it when he proposed to me. I loved him. But I love you so much more," Beca stated as she leaned in to capture Chloe's lips.

"I love you, too." Chloe whispered against Beca's lips. She rested her head on the brunette's chest.

"Will we ever marry?" Chloe asked with a small smirk on her lips as she looked up at Beca.

"I don't know? Would you marry me?" Beca asked with a grin. "Because if you would," she got something out of her pocket and gave it to Chloe.

"I bought this yesterday... So..." Chloe opened the little box her jeart racing in her chest and there was a beautiful ring inside of it. It was a matt silver ring with three small diamonds in it. With raised eyebrows and widened eyes she stared at Beca not able to bring out a word.

"So my question is: would you marry me?"

"Y-you're asking me to marry you?" Beca nodded with a shy smile.

"Unless you don't want it of course... Then I'll give it to my other lover," Beca grinned earning a slap on her arm. "But yes I want you to marry me, and I know it might be to soon so you don't have to marry me this year, or within the next five years but I want to be able to call you mine and my fiancé. But as I said I have a line waiting so if you don't want it..."

"Nah I think I'll keep it" Chloe smiled blinking away the tears that blurred her vision. Beca took the ring and put it around Chloe's finger.

"You're engaged to me now..." Beca whispered as she kissed Chloe cheek softly. Chloe stared at her ring.

"I'm engaged..." She looked at Beca. "I have to call some people!" She jumped up and grabbed her phone. Beca laughed and shook her head as Chloe nearly tripped over a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Hey! Don't I even get a proper 'thank you'?" Beca pouted. Chloe laughed and kissed Beca long and passionately. When she pulled back Beca smiled.

"Now go call your people, we will have enough time to kiss later..." Chloe gave Beca another kiss and then called Aubrey.

Beca watched Chloe talking to Aubrey excitedly jumping up and down. Every once in a while she'd glance at Beca and smiled. Beca looked at Chloe and knew she was looking at the love of her life, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She made the most important person in her life happy, that's all she wanted.

After Chloe had made multiple phone calls she let herself fall onto the bed with a sigh her face buried in her pillow. Beca traced patterns on her back with her fingers as Chloe lifted up her head to look at the ring. Beca could hear her mind running and shifted from her spot to lay on her side her arm draped around Chloe's waist.

"Having second thoughts?" Beca joked but a hint of worry sounded in her voice. Chloe took her eyes off her ring and lay on her back facing the brunette. She took her face between her hands gently caressing her skin with her thumb. She looked into Beca's eyes and she swore she could see everything the brunette had been through. The blue held every painful sight, every single imagine she wished she could erase from her mind. She knew Beca had seen too much can had been through too much, but still she was the strongest woman Chloe had ever seen.

"Never, there's no one I'd rather spent the rest of my life with," Chloe whispered. Beca smiled and kissed the palm of Chloe's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Beca said before kissing Chloe again. And boy did she mean it.

-the end-

 **So this is the end of They shot me down but I won't fall. I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you all so much for the amazing amount of support I got! Seriously, it blows my mind. I just posted a new story so maybe check it out? Let me know what you think?**

 **anyways thank you guys for joining me on this small adventure ;)**


End file.
